Dark Lust Possession
by DragonCelestialEmpress257
Summary: After the destruction of the Bittercold peace has returned to the Pokemon world, and to the Pokemon of Post Town. However, things get shaken up when an darker alter ego of our hero, Lars, is created and take control. Will things turn back to normal or grow worse? Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates of Infinity setting. There is yaoi and hetro pairings.
1. Chapter 1

The sun beamed through the home of Team MysticSoul's original two Oshus the Oshawott and Lars the Tepig. They yawned and stretched so they could wake up for a new day of work. Lately, they have been getting these really tough requests, some requiring only one team member to go to do the job so you never knew what to expect. The two walked outside to a clear morning. Their Paradise had grown very much since when they first got the land. At first there was nothing there but now it was starting to looked like a paradise. "Well lets get started on another day of work!" Oshus said. They went to the request bored. Oshus picked the request. "Hm?" Oshus said. He ripped off a request. "This one seems odd...it looked like its been through a lot." Oshus said. Lars looked at the paper. Indeed, the paper was torn and ripped in places here and there. Oshus looked at Azumarill. "Did you see who put this on the board?" Oshus asked. "I put it there." Azumarill said. "What?!" Oshus said shocked. "I found that message floating in a bottle in front of your home. I read it and it looks like someone really needs help so I put it up here." Azumarill said. "Hm?" Lars said. He read the note. (PLEASE HELP ME! I was taken from home by a big gang of Pokemon! I was able to escape but I'm lost. I can't figure out my out out of this dark dungeon! Please help me! I wanna go home!" From:?) Lars gasped at the letter. "Someone was kidnapped!" he thought. "...But only one of us can go..." Lars looked at Oshus. "Whoever this is need some major help, but only one of us can go." Oshus said. "I'll go." Lars said. "Really?! Are you sure?" Oshus said. "Yeah. My flames can light my path. If its dark then you wouldn't be able to see." Lars said. Oshus thought. "Good point. Well be sure you are ready." Oshus said giving the note to Azumarill. "Okay I'll open the gate!" Azumarill said. However, the gate didn't open. "Oh my..." Azumarill said. "I'm sorry! But it seems you can't reach the dungeon through the gate." Azumarill said. "Well this is just getting weird..." Lars thought. "Oh well no use standing around and thinking about it. I have to go save that Pokemon." Lars thought getting ready he went to Post Town to stock up on supplies and then left. He soon came to the place. The dungeon's name was Lair of shadows. He walked into the cave opening and soon discovered it really was dark. He lite up his nose a bit so he could move forward. "I don't see anyone..." Lars said to himself. He walked deeper into the cave. "Okay this is creepy. There aren't any dungeon Pokemon walking around. No traps, no items, no nothing!" Lars said. His senses were telling him to turn tail and get out of there but he had to focus on rescuing that trapped Pokemon. "H-hello?! Anyone in here?!" Lars said hoping the one he needed to save heard him. There was nothing but silence. He walked to the deepest part and stopped. He looked around, and then saw an opening to another dungeon. "Maybe in there?" Lars said as he entered another dungeon. Not long after he did he started feeling funny and his mind started taking a wrong turn on the track. Instead of focusing on the Pokemon in distress his mind brought back up something he hide away sometime ago. He was a teenage human boy, and teens minds tend to wander into those little fantasies born of curiosity, and his curiosity at that time was seduction. He had read books , seen shows, and heard people talk about this and that about sex. The different types of ways to do it, the positions, the sexuality...his mind was very curious about it. However, after sometime he stopped thinking about it, and not long after that he was brought to the Pokemon world to save it so they really had no time to resurface..until now. Lars shook his head. "Why am I thinking about this _now_? In the middle of a very important request." Suddenly, his curiosity started to turn towards his new acquired friends. How did they do it? Was it the same as humans? Do they come up with all kinds of ways to enjoy it or are they the more feral type? Did they even call it sex? He knew when people talk about Pokemon they call it mating. He shook his head. "Ugh! Stop thinking about it!" he said to himself as he trudged forward but it came back. Did they too have different sexualities? Were any of his friend gay? He could never tell that kind of stuff. What about fetishes? Do they have those? Did they even know what those are? Lars hit his head on a wall hoping the pain will shut up his brain for a moment. It didn't, but cause it to _imagine _things he did not want to imagine. He soon started coupling up those Pokemon, though he stopped for a second because Virizion seemed like she could have either Keldeo or Emolga. "Stop it!" Lars shouted to himself and he hit his head on the floor. He hit it a bit too hard though. "Yeowch!" he said shooting up. Then he noticed that he had come to a dead end. This puzzled him. "Where is the distressed Pokemon?" he said looking around. He grew worried. "Am I too late?! Please tell me I didn't miss the Pokemon while I was thinking about my friends!" Lars said worried. Then his mind went straight back into that when he mentioned his friends further stirring more unhealthy thoughts. He buried his head under his hooves. "Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop! STOP! Leave me alone!" Lars said to his head. Then he heard something. "Huh?" He said looking around. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha." it was laughing. It sounded much like the laugh you would hear from a bad guy. "Okay that is my cue to get out of here!" Lars said freaked out. However when he turned around he was soon looking at a Pokemon. He could barely see it for the fact it was black, but he saw it was floating, no legs, but had arms with four finger like features, gray hair that went up, red feature that covered it face and the only facial feature you could see an eye that was currently looking down at him. "Wh-who are you?" Lars said, but he froze when his imagination hit him hard. "What's going on?! Why is my mind working like this?! Why won't it listen to me?!" Lars said. Then he heard the laugh again, but this time he knew where it was coming from. It was coming from the Pokemon in front of him. "What's wrong little one? Naughty thoughts plaguing you mind?" it said. It was clear it was a male by the deep voice that could send chills through your spine. Lars stepped back. "How did he know?!" Lars thought. The other Pokemon cuffed his chin in his hand to make Lars look up at him. "Such a naughty little thing you are. So young and yet thinking that way...And yet...its so cute." it taunted. Lars pulled away. He could run for it. The guy wasn't blocking his path but his body refused to move. "Wh-what's happening to me..?" Lars said struggling to even make one limb move. The other Pokemon stroked his cheek. "But you know what I think..." he said running a hand down Lars body to make him shiver. Then he whispered. "You want what's plaguing your mind. Those things your thinking...your imagining...are desires you've harbored away for a very long time." he whispered. Lars' eyes went wide and he shook his head. "No way! I can't want that! Not with my friends! Not with them! They are like family! I would never...ahh!" Lars mind stopped when the Pokemon touched a very sensitive spot just under his tail. "N-no..!" Lars said shying away from that horrid hand. However, the larger Pokemon rolled him over in one swift movement. He was on his back now. The Pokemon loomed over him. "Oh really? You don't want them? Then tell me little one...why haven't they left your mind?" the darker Pokemon said. Lars couldn't answer. Those thoughts had not left him, even as the other Pokemon touched him, running his hands around his body. "N-no! I'd-I'd never do that to my...aahhh!" Lars said but his protest was cut short when he felt one of the other Pokemon's digits enter his back entrance that was not meant nor planned to ever be entered. "No! Stop!" Lars said. "Shh!" The Pokemon said. He felt that finger push past the ring of muscles and push in. "My, my. Your are very tight." the darker one said. "Pull that out!" Lars said. He wanted to squirm away but his body was no longer listening so he had to lay there as the finger entered him and his mind grew worse by the minute. He imagined himself with everyone else just out somewhere all over each other. Mouths opened, tongues wrestling, moans filling the air and everyone getting turned on by the second. He shook his head. Then he flinched as a second finger was added. "Naah! Stop!" Lars said. "Oh no naughty little piggy. You know you like this." the dark on said. "No I don't!" Lars said. "Oh? So what's this?" he said grabbing the most sensitive part of a male. Lars looked down and there he saw his erection standing up. He looked away. "I thoughts so." the other Pokemon said and Lars felt his fingers curl right into his prostate. "Aahhhh!" Lars cried out. The other Pokemon smirked and soon pushed those fingers into that same spot rapidly as he stroked Lars' piece at the same pace. "Oh god! Aaahhh! Hyaaah! St-aaahhh!" Lars tried to protest but the other Pokemon's hands were skilled at what they were doing. Then he kissed him, and Lars felt himself slipping. "That's it. Give in. Give in to your dark desires." He heard the other Pokemon said. Lars felt himself losing control of everything. Then he felt it. The darkest of his desires trying to rise to the knew darkness invading him. He pushed them, bashed them, crushed them back to the shadows of his mind where hopefully they won't rise, but not his other ones. He couldn't stop those from being affected. "No..." He thought. "Oshus...and everyone...I'm...I'm sorry..." Lars said and he faded away to darkness.

The other Pokemon looked at the little Tepig as his eyes lost their light. This Pokemon was the evil and notorious shadow; Darkrai. He had sent that bottle to that stupid, happy-go-lucky Paradise hoping his target would come and here he was, under him squirming, and falling to darkness. He pulled back his lips and hands just as the little guy climaxed. "Such a sweet thing trying to fight. Too bad he wasn't strong enough." Darkrai said. If his plan worked then this Pokemon would bring back what had been destroyed. Then the Tepig got up and looked at him. Looking at him you'd think there was nothing wrong with him, but Darkrai knew better. If you looked well into those eyes you couldn't see the light of the owner but the darkness of his desires manifested into and alter ego brought to life by yours truly. "Hnngh." the new Tepig said. "How do you feel?" Darkrai said. "I feel...new in a way." he said tilting his head looking cute. "Good. Now go home. Tell your friend you found the Pokemon you searched for." Darkrai said. The Tepig nodded and turned around but Darkrai floated in front of him. "One more thing. If you get any curiosity, don't fight it. If you gain fantasies let them thrive and if you get desires..." he leaned in and looked him dead in the eyes. "Feed off of them and let them live." he said before stroking the Tepig cheek. "Yes...I will." he said and he left. Darkrai chuckled and then faded into the shadow's of the caves.

Lars opened his eyes to find himself somewhere dark. "Where am I?" Lars said. He tried to get up he couldn't. He looked down and saw his hooves surrounded by the darkness around him. He tried to pull free but he was stuck. "Well look whose awake." A voice said. Lars blinked. "Whose there?" Lars said. A shadow soon appeared and circled around him before it stopped in front of him and took shape. It took the shape of him, but its eyes were completely black. "I was wondering how long you would be out." It said. It sounded much like him. "Who are you? What do you want? Where am I?" Lars said. "I'm you,well your new darker ego. Your are inside your body, being held here, and as to what I want...well you should know that." the other Tepig said. Lars struggled. "You won't get away with this!" Lars said. "Mmm...see that's where you are wrong. You see I have your body now, and I look exactly like you, and sound like you too. I am you. I just listen to those desires you've held back for soo long." the other Lars. Then he squirmed. "Ooohh...I can already feel them rising. You have so many! It's like a feast!" The other said. "You are sick!" Lars said. "Not just me, you are as well. _We _are sick, and personally I like it." The other said getting close to him. "Wh-what are you doing?!" Lars said. "Knocking you out." The other one said and their lips connected. "Augh! Let me go!" Lars thought and he began to feel dizzy, and the other tongue played with his own. He began swaying and then he dropped hearing the other's laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

The new Tepig watched as his nicer half passed out in front of him. "Even kissing yourself was an desire. Oohh, and it felt so good. Ah, better get back to taking control of this body. I have so many others to play with." he said turning around, but he looked back. "But don't worry. I'll come back and play with you some more." then he disappeared and opened his eyes to the world. He yawned. "Time to head back to Paradise!" the new Lars said. He walked down the road and came to the crossroads, and turned towards Paradise. As soon as he entered Oshus walked up to him. "Hey Lars! Did you find the Pokemon?" Oshus said. "I did. But the poor guy didn't have anything to give us as an award but I told him it was okay, and he was really happy. He actually hugged me!" Dark Lars said. "Really?! That's great!" Oshus said. "Oh Oshus your so cute it's almost irresistible!" The new born Lars thought. His friend had such a cute face it makes him want to kiss it all over it! However, he had to play like his other self for now. "I upgraded some more facilities so now Paradise is as great as ever!" Oshus said. "Great!" Dark Lars smiled. They walked back to their little house, and the new Lars kept looking at his friend. "My my no wonder my other self fought so hard. This guy makes my hooves itch! I just wanna touch him all over!" The lustful Tepig thought. "Hey Oshus! And Lars too!" They turned to see Gurdurr and his two Timburr apprentices. "Holy crap! Look at the muscles on _him_!" Dark Lars thought staring at Gurdurr. "I've finished with the shops. Everything's look as good as ever!" Gurdurr said. "And so do you." Dark Lars thought. "Thanks Gurdurr! Thanks Timburr! Thanks Timburr!" Oshus said. "Yeah! Thanks you guys!" Dark Lars said acting natural. "Bah it was nothing. Call us if you need anything else." Gurdurr said and they left. "Lars! Oshus!" A voice called. They turned to see Umbreon, and Espeon walking up. "Oooo...who's that handsome devil?" the darker Lars thought looking up and down Umbreon. "We heard from Azumarill that you guys tried to go into a dungeon, but the gate didn't work." Espeon said. "She's a pretty little thing! Those eyes look like gems, so gorgeous.." he new Lars thought. "Yeah. It was really weird. I had to go on foot." Dark Lars said. "That's rather interesting since that get could go to any kind of dungeon as long as it's in the request. Was the name on the letter?" Umbreon said. "I can't remember. Hey Lars do you have the letter?" Oshus asked. The new Lars eyes widened for a split second. "They can not find Darkrai's Lair! It could ruin everything!" the darker ego thought. He feigned looking around in his bag. "Uhh...ah! It's gone! I must have dropped it. It was so dark and so many enemies I probably lost it for good." the Tepig lied. "Oh..." Espeon said sounding disappointed. "Well we were hoping to go to such a place but if we don't know the name then we can't go..." Umbreon said. "Sorry guys..." Dark Lars said. "Its alright. There are countless more mysteries out there we can busy ourselves with!" Espeon smiled. "Yeah its okay. Really." Umbreon said. They soon left them, and they went into their house. Soon night time fell, and the two went to sleep. Dark Lars opened his eyes to see his better half glaring at him. "You know I have half a mind to hit you. You have this hunky sexy Pokemon working for you and you don't even taking advantage of it!" the Darker Lars said. "What? Gurdurr?! Are you insane! He is straight! The only person I know who he harbors feelings for his Virizion." Lars said. The darker one huffed. "That's because he hasn't experience his other option. Give me a night with him, and he'll change." The dark one boasted. The better half glared at him. "Oh and don't forget that sophisticated Umbreon I saw. You would think a dark type like him might be interested in naughty little things." Dark Lars said. "No way! The guy is a researcher plus he probably likes Espeon." Lars said. "Oh a researcher! Then he won't mind taking part in a few _experiments_!" Dark Lars said. "You are insane! He'd never go for that!" Lars said. "Oh really? Aren't researchers very curious, actually they are a gold mine of curiosity." Then he made a dark grin. "And we both know what that leads to. Don't we?" He taunted. Lars sweat-dropped. "Grr...he won't go for it!" Lars argued. "If I can't have him then I do have an eye out for a certain Oshawott~" Dark Lars said. Lars eyes widened and then flames sprung to life in them. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH OSHUS!" Lars yelled. "Oh my! Someone's riled up! Do you really don't want me touch him or..." Then he got close to the others face. "You don't want me to have because _you _want him." Dark Lars teased. "I swear you put one hoof on him I'll..." Lars threatened. The dark Tepig laughed. "You'll do what? Glare at me until I age and turn into dust? Go ahead it won't do anything! You are trapped, you are too weak to break free, and I'm in control now. I'll do whatever I want and there is nothing you can do to stop me! If I want to fuck or be fucked by every Pokemon in this town then I'll do it, and you can't do a thing!" The darker one laughed in the others face. Then Dark Lars heard something. "Hey Lars! Wake up!" Oshus voice said. "Hmph! Luckily for you we argued through the night. Such a waste. I wanted so badly to _play _with you." The darker one said. The other one sweat-dropped and almost looked scared. "But don't worry. We have another night. See you tonight." Darker Lars said and he left his better half to anticipate his return. He opened his eyes to see Oshus looking straight in his face. "Ah! You are finally awake! Come on! Get up!" Oshus said. Dark Lars rolled over and looked at his friend. "Good Morning Oshus!" Lars smiled. "Good Morning Lars. You were tired weren't you?" Oshus smiled . "That adorable face..." Dark Lars thought. "Yeah. That dungeon did a number on me." Dark Lars said. They walked outside to see their friends Virizion, Umbreon, Espeon, Emolga, and Dunsparce standing there talking. "I don't get it. Sure he goes through moods swings, but this one has been lasting for quite some time." Dark Lars looked at the three he didn't recognize. The Dunsparce looked so cutely shy. He felt like hugging him until he pops! Then there was that little Emolga. He was so cute! He could pinch those little cheeks till they turn red...or he could make them red other ways. Then you had Virizion. Those hips...! She looked so elegant. "I don't know Virizion. He hasn't said a word to any of us." Umbreon said. "What's going on?" Oshus said asked. Virizion looked at them. "Oshus...Lars..It's Keldeo. Lately, he's been...depressed. He won't say anything. He didn't want to explore and for once in his life he wouldn't react to my jokes or teasing. He just stopped." Virizion said looking like she could cry. "Oh no..." Oshus said. "What happened to him?" Dark Lars asked. He was quite curious and surprisingly worried a tad bit. "I don't know. We asked Hydreigon to talk to him earlier. He hasn't come back yet." Emolga said. "Hydreigon?" The Dark Lars thought. "We are waiting for him to return." Espeon said. "Hey. I'm back." A voice said. "Speaking of which. Here he comes." Umbreon said. When Dark Lars saw who exactly Hydreigon was he made a mental note to punish her better half tonight. This guy was big, and hands three heads! The things he could do with those and he had to have a big..ahem...piece to go with his body. "Do not drool..." Dark Lars thought telling himself not to slip up. "Well did he tell you anything?" Virizion said. "He...he said Kyurem did things to him..." Hydreigon said nervously. "What do you mean by things?" Espeon asked. "He said they were painful, made him sore and made him feel...wrong, almost dirty." Hydreigon said. "You mean he fought him?" Umbreon asked. "No I asked that as well and he said it wasn't like that." Hydreigon said. "Did he try to beat him? Like he did Lars and the other humans?" Oshus asked. Hydreigon shook his head. Everyone gave a heavy sigh. "Things that were painful, swore, and made him feel...wrong. I don't get it." Virizion said. "Me neither. I've never heard of such acts." Espeon said. "Neither have I." Umbreon said. "Hold on. Painful. Causes soreness,and causes the victim to feel filthy...Oh he didn't..." Dark Lars thought. "He raped Keldeo! I don't know what's the worse part. The fact he was raped or for the fact no one here knows what it is!" Lars thought. He tilted his head. Should he say something? It really wasn't his problem, but...at the same time he did want to hear what happened to Keldeo and get a look at the guy. "Perhaps helping them out wouldn't hurt.." the Dark Lars thought. "Um..." Dark Lars said stepping up. Everyone looked at him. "What is it Lars?" Oshus said. "Wait...do you know what Kyurem did to Keldeo?" Espeon said. "Smart girl." Dark Lars thought. He gave a nod. "B-but...I want to talk to Keldeo just be sure.." Dark Lars said. Everyone looked at each other. "All right. He's at Swanna's inn." Virizion said. Lars nodded and walked away. "To think these guys don't know what rape is...and they say their world was turning dark! Ha! If this is there ever first case of rape then it nothing compared to the human world!" Dark Lars said. He came to the inn, and went upstairs. Lying there in the bed was Keldeo. "Whoa...for a guy he looks beautiful. No wonder Kyurem wanted to get his hands all over him!" Dark Lars said. He walked up. "Act like my other half. No matter how erotic the story gets." Dark Lars said knowing himself. "Keldeo..." Dark Lars said. Keldeo opened his eyes to look at him. "Lars...?" Keldeo asked. "I heard what you told Hydreigon. You said Kyurem did stuff to you. Stuff that made you swore and feel dirty." Dark Lars said. Keldeo nodded. "I came here. To see..if my guess is true...but in order for me to know. You have to tell me what exactly he did to you." Dark Lars said. Keldeo made an unsure face. "Its okay. You can tell me. There is nothing to be afraid of." Dark Lars said. Keldeo gave a small shaky nob. "It...It started some time before Espeon and Umbreon found me and not long after I've been captured. I was still injured after Munna and her friends beat me. I was in that cell for a few days and night trying to recover. However, Kyurem received word from Munna and her crew that I was capable of making Entercards. That's why he came to my cell one night. I was still weak. I looked just as the ice blocking the exist vanished and he stepped in just before it reappeared. He told me to stand. I barely did with my legs shaking. Then he told me to put my front hooves on the wall. I was reluctant at first. The walls had electricity running over them and I am a water type. One touch and i could be brutally shocked. I shook my head and he knocked my over, and yelled at me to listen to him. I...I was scared. Scared...that he would kill me. Even if it would hurt putting up my hooves on the wall it wouldn't kill me, but enraging Kyurem just might. So I did as I was told, and instantly I felt the electricity shock me. I screamed because it hurt. I struggled but managed to stay up. I thought he was making me hold onto the walls to keep me weak to keep from making cards. I was right about the weak part, though. Then he lifted my tail. My heart raced. Then I felt something poking the hole in my butt, and I looked back and saw his...his..." Keldeo struggled with the word. "I know..." Dark Lars said. He gave a nod. "I saw it and I nearly panicked. I asked him what he was about to do, but instead of giving me an answer he pushed it inside of me. I screamed so loud I thought my throat would go horse. It was so painful! Like he was ripping me from the inside to split me in half. I kept screaming , and begged him to stop saying I would behave and cause him no trouble but he didn't listen and started going faster. I cried and tried to look away but when I looked down I saw something that horrified me more than what he was doing. My...special part..it was sticking out. My mind felt as if it been hit. I was confused. What was it doing out? Was it because of what Kyurem was doing to me? Did it like it, did I like it? I was so lost I couldn't think straight. Suddenly he pushed me hard against the wall making me get shocked even more and I felt him go harder and faster. It grew worse and worse and my special part began leaking from the tip. Then I felt it something rushing out of me and I screamed. Not long after that I felt something gush inside me. It felt so cold! Realizing it was from Kyurem I started crying. He let me fall to the ground and left me there." Keldeo said with tears running down his face. "He did it several times after, but then I overheard from Munna and her crew that there was trouble. I saw my chance and made cards hoping they would aid help to whoever was trying to thwart their plans." Keldeo admitted. Dark Lars made a fake shocked face on. Then he made a false sad face. "So...my guess was correct..." Dark Lars said. "What is it? Do you know what he did to me?" Keldeo asked. "I'm surprised you guys never heard of it happens way too often than it should in the human world...but..." Lars said. "Do you really wish to know?" Lars asked. Keldeo nodded. "All right. Its called rape. Its the act of the victim, in this case that is you, is forced into sexual acts...err...mating acts against their will." Lars said. "Mating?!" Keldeo said. "I'm...I'm not going to have a kid am I?!" Keldeo said panicked. Lars shook his head. "If you were a female than yeah but no." Lars said. "I-Is there a cure? Or a way to heal quickly like when how you eat an Oran berry to heal from a battle?" Keldeo asked. Dark Lars shook his head. "This is something you can't just be cured of in an instant. Rape can't be cured. You can only emotionally heal from the violation and pain. For some they get better, but for some hey don't. The best way to live on and deal with it is to be surrounded by people who care about you , like us; your friends." Dark Lars said. Keldeo gave a small nod. "But...not right now. Right now...I just want to be alone..." Keldeo said. "All right, but remember we all are here for you." Dark Lars said and he walked out. "...That was intense...even for me..such a horribly naughty Pokemon this Kyurem is." Dark Lars thought as he walked down stairs. He went back to Paradise and there the team was waiting. He walked up. "So...what is it? Did Keldeo tell you anything?" Virizion said. "He told me what Kyurem did to him. He told me exactly what he did to him." Lars said. "So?" Umbreon asked. "Its what I expected. Keldeo was raped." Lars said. "R-raped? What's that?" Espeon asked. Dark Lars had to resist the urge to face palm himself. "Well this occurs too often in the human world. The victim, in this situation that is Keldeo, is forced to take part in sexual...eh..mating acts against their will. Thus causing the victim to feel violated and scarred for life possibly." Dark Lars said. "WHAAAAAAT?!" Everyone said. Virizion busted in tears. Lars continued. "Rape isn't something you can heal instantly from for it has no cure. It will take time and our support but he will emotionally heal over time." Dark Lars said. Hearing that everyone decided they will help Keldeo by being supportive and comforting. Dark Lars had wandered away from everyone. "That story...it got to me..." Dark Lars said stroking his small member. "It was so wrong...but so hot!" Dark Lars said. He couldn't wait till night time. He was sure his better half would be surprised to what he had to share with him.

Lars lay there in darkness alone. It was so dark, and lonesome. He had no sense of time, his body didn't need any nourishment or anything like its always working functions were not working and yet he was existing. He laid there in his misery. "What have I done? All because I couldn't control my mind and now some crazier form of me is walking around with my body lusting after my friends like some pervert!" Lars thought. He wished he could break free but he had tried time and time again. It was no use. He was truly trapped. He looked up. "I wish there was a way to warn everyone but I can't reach them from within my body while my other half is in control." Lars thought. He looked around. There was nothing but darkness and himself. "Ooohhh...I'm going to lose it!" his other half said before appearing. "Why didn't you tell me we had such attractive friends?!" He said. "Like I would tell _you _that, sicko!" Lars said. "Well you could have at least told me about Hydreigon! That guy...ooohh the things I would try with him.." his darker half taunted. "Don't you dare!" Lars said. "Yeah, yeah." the other one scoffed. "You know I have some very interesting news to share." His darker self grinned, and when he grinned Lars knew he was not going to like it. "What?" Lars said sharply. "Oh its nothing big just...Kyurem raped Keldeo while he had him captured." he darker half said. Lars face turned horrified. "And the worst part no one knew till I told them. I decided to be nice to them this one time. But the story he told me...it made me get such a hard on!" the other said almost whining at the last part. "You...you are just...!" Lars said sounded disgusted that he was aroused by the story of a friend being raped. "Sick? I know." the other him said walking behind him. "W-wait! What are you doing?" Lars said. Then he felt the other touch between his legs. "Aahh!" Lars yelled. The other one began stroking his penis while causally talking like what he was doing to him was nothing. "You know...it made me think...if I was you what would I do. Of course you would try to support Keldeo in some type of way, but that seemed so weak." the other one said. "Hah...hah...what are you getting ..ah...at?" Lars said looking back at him. "Well...Kyurem kind of got off easy with no punishment. I mean according to your memories he tried to destroy the world and then we learned he raped a dear friend. Well I wasn't having it. So my mind began ticking, and one word appeared in my head. Revenge." The other said. "R-revenge?" Lars asked. "Yep. You know that whole "an eye for an eye" thing. Well I thought what about "a rape for a rape". Doesn't that sound fair?" the other said. "Are you crazy?!" Lars said. He felt the other squeeze him hard. "Aaahhhhh!" Lars said shaking. "It's not crazy! It's justice. You know, I thought you would agree with me since this is avenging our friend we are talking about." The darker one said. "I know its...hah..horrible for...aahh..for Kyurem to get a-aahh..away with this but...nah...two wrongs don't made a-ah right!" Lars struggled to say. "In my book it will." the other said. He let Lars go. Lars groaned. He was really horny, but to his surprise he couldn't release. "Well at any rate I have planning to do. Don't worry I'll be back to spend some more time with you soon." The other said and he left him. Lars slumped to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Oshus was pacing back and forth. He had woken up with a note on Lars' bed saying he went away on a personal trip. This wasn't good. They still needed him here. He was the only one who had some type of insight on Keldeo problem. They needed his guidance, but he was away. He walked outside to see Emolga and Dunsparce outside. "Hey Oshus. Where's Lars?" Emolga said. "We were going to go talk to Keldeo and we wanted Lars to be there." Dunsparce said. "...He's not here. He left on some trip early in the morning..." Oshus admitted. "What?!" Dunsparce said. "Why?! We need him here!" Emolga said. "I-I know but he's probably long gone and he note he left didn't say why, or where he was going." Oshus said. "Hey what's all the fuss is about?" a voice said. It was Umbreon. "Hey Umbreon." Oshus said. "What's wrong?" Umbreon asked. "Listen to this! Lars just up and left on some trip this morning without telling anyone!" Emolga said. "What?!" Umbreon said. "Oh this isn't good..." he looked back. "I just came from town. Keldeo had a nightmare and woke up screaming saying he wanted Lars." Umbreon said . "Oh no!" All three of them said. "What are we doing standing here?! Lets go!" Emolga said and they ran off. They came to Swanna's inn to find Keldeo shaking and crying. "I want Lars!" he cried. "Shh...its-its going to be okay!" Swanna said trying to soothe Keldeo. Virizion was there and she saw them. She walked up to them. "Where is Lars? We really need him." Virizion said. "Lars...isn't here...he left earlier this morning on a personal trip..." Oshus said. "WHAT?! What about Keldeo?! How are we going to calm him down?!" Virizion said panicked. Espeon walked up. "Oshus why don't you try." Espeon said. "Wh-what?"Oshus said. "You seem to always bring out the best in everyone. Your kind words may work." Espeon said. "Yeah. Give it a shot." Umbreon said. Oshus gulped. "A-all right. I'll try." Oshus said walking up to the whimpering Keldeo. "K-Keldeo.." Oshus said. "Wh-where's Lars?" Keldeo asked. "He isn't here...but the rest of us are." Oshus said. "Why isn't he here?! Where did he go?!" Keldeo said. Oshus nearly panicked. "W-we don't know...but.." Oshus gave a sigh. "You have the rest of us. We are all here just for you. Virizion is here worried sick, and plus even if Lars isn't here he still cares about you even from afar. We all do." Oshus said. "...Y-you do?" Keldeo said. "Y-yeah! When you feel sad, we are sad. If you are upset then we feel the same. Keldeo we are your friends and in a way were are like a big family!" Oshus said smiling. Keldeo blinked. "So if you need anything..._anything_ just let us know and well work hard for you." Oshus said. Keldeo's eyes softened. "Thanks Oshus...Thanks everyone. I-I'm sorry for making you worry." Keldeo said. "It's okay. Really." Swanna said. Everyone nodded, and then Keldeo started crying but this time it was tears of joy. "Yep he's going to be just fine." Oshus thought. The next few days were sweeter than that day. Keldeo finally stopped moping around and eventually started feeling better. He smiles more and a few times he went on adventures with Virizion. His mood swings returned which in this case was a good sign showing the old Keldeo was coming around. However, one Pokemon was worried. It was Oshus. It hadn't heard from Lars since he left and now he was getting anxious. "I wonder where he is." Oshus said standing at the crossroads in front of Paradise. "Hey Oshus!" It was Espeon. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine. Just worried about Lars." Oshus said. "I'm sure he is fine. He's tough. He'll be home." Espeon said. "I know...is just...at times..I get timid and scared that I may lose him again." Oshus admitted. "I understand. If I lost Umbreon I wouldn't know what I would do. While I was running from Purugly and Toxicroak I kept worrying about him, and hoped he had got to safety." Espeon admitted. "Yeah and while he was here he worried about you. Even tried to go find you while he was still injured." Oshus said. "What are you talking about?" Umbreon said walking up. "Oh nothing." Espeon smiled. "Your face doesn't say it was just nothing..." Umbreon said. "Nothing really." Espeon said. "Espeon...you know you scare me sometimes right?" Umbreon said. Espeon smiled. "I don't see why." Espeon said. Oshus laughed. "Those two fit together. No matter they partnered up." Oshus said. The next day Oshus woke up to hear voices. "Hm?" Oshus said. "Where did you go?! You know we really needed you here!" Emolga's upset voice said. "S-sorry! But I had to go take care of something!" A voice said. "Lars!" Oshus thought and he ran outside. There was his Tepig pal currently being scorned at. "What about Keldeo? How could you just leave knowing he needed _everyone _to support him." Emolga said. "I'm sorry. Really, really sorry!" Lars said. "Lars!" Oshus said hugging his friend. "Oshus?!" Lars said shocked. "Where did you go?! Are you okay? Why did you leave?" Oshus said before he let go of his friend. "I-I had to take care of some personal business. I knew everyone would be so busy with Keldeo that I didn't want to bother you guys so I just left the note and headed out." Lars admitted. Oshus sighed. "Well as long as your back that's all that matters." Oshus said. Lars smiled.

Dark Lars sat on top of the hill looking over the view. If things went according to his plan then Kyurem would be getting his just deserves. However, his mind started to wander during his journey and well a very naughty idea came to be, and soon a fantasy. Then finally a desire and he listened to it. He modified his plan a bit but soon if he did this right he would be having one heck of a time. He just needed to things, a jar of a special form of the move "sweet scent" and the note giving him the cue to put things in action. Just imagining the fantasy again made him horny. He had come home to find that Keldeo had grown better, and Emolga scorning him. However, when Oshus came out of nowhere and hugged him he nearly dropped the act, though the key word here is nearly. "All I have to do is wait now." Dark Lars thought. "Lars!" A voice called. He looked back to see Keldeo. "Ah Keldeo. How are you feeling?" Dark Lars said. Keldeo smiled. "I'm fine." Keldeo said laying down next to Lars. "Umm...Lars can I ask you something...?" Keldeo asked. "Of course." Dark Lars said. "I-I was told that mating sometimes differ for each species...so I gotta ask. What's it like for humans?" Keldeo asked. "Huh? Where did this come from?" Dark Lars asked. "N-no where. I asked about mating trying to see how such a thing that makes you feel really good could turn into something really horrible but I got nothing but how it works and this and that. Then I figured you may have the answer but I got curious. I remembered you were a human and I wondered how humans you know...mated." Keldeo said. Dark Lars mentally laughed. "Another Pokemon plagued with curiosity." Dark Lars thought thinking about his better half. "Well the reason as to why it was painful is one he was rough, two you did not want i, and three it wasn't with someone you liked." Lars explained. "Someone I liked? Like you?" Keldeo said. Dark Lars blinked. The little guy was going to give him ideas if he kept that up. "Ahem. We'll its true you like me, but I mean r_eally _like." Dark Lars said. "Though back at home our situation can count too." Dark Lars said. "Really?" Keldeo said. "Yep. We have this thing back home called "Friends with benefits" As in friends who you mated with without actually committing yourself to them. It's great for some people and when you have a lot of pent up...desire. However, its best just do it with the person you love." Dark Lars explained. "Really. That sounds interesting. Anything else about your home and their weird ways." Keldeo asked. Dark Lars thought. "Do I really want to fill this boy's mind with all the naughty stuff humans do?...YES!" he smiled to himself. "Alright but don't go saying to everyone especially the little kids." Dark Lars said and he began talking and telling about this and that of his home. Keldeo's face went up in flames when he mentioned when more than two people can do it. Lars laughed so many times, and inwardly he was chuckling evilly. He knew the little guy will go tell Virizion, and she will tell Espeon and Umbreon and soon their whole team will know of these things and it will just make his plan all that easier. "So? Is that enough for you?" Dark Lars said. Keldeo had a red face and he rapidly nodded. He soon left him. "Oh such a sweet little thing and yet filled with that dangerous curiosity." Dark Lars said. When night rolled over the fire type went home to find Oshus sleeping already. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes and he was right back with his other-self. "Missed me?" Dark Lars said. "No." Lars said. "Ouch. That hurt." Dark Lars faked sounding hurt. "Shut up." Lars replied. "Aww..someone's a little testy tonight." Dark Lars teased. "You know little Keldeo is all better. Today he reminded me of you." Dark Lars said. "What are you talking about?" Lars said. "He asked how mating went for humans?" Dark Lars said. "You didn't...!" Lars said "I spilled the beans. I told him _everything_." Dark Lars said. Lars' face went red. "Soon everyone on our team will know, and that will make it so much easier for me." Dark Lars said. "You mean you are planning on him telling the team?" Lars said. "Yes." Dark Lars said getting close to his other half to rub his face against his other half. "Enough of about everyone else. You've been good and horny for me while I was busy?" Dark Lars said. "Get away!" Lars said leaning away. "But you like it~" Dark Lars teased. He went under the trapped one. "W-wait! Your not going to...!" Lars stopped when he felt a tongue on his exposed member. "Hnngh!" Lars shook. "Mmm." Dark Lars moaned. "St-stop that!" Lars said shaking. "But your body loves it~" Dark Lars said. He then took the whole thing in his mouth. He heard his other half suppress a moan or at least try. He loved making his better half shake like this. It made him feel in control and powerful. He wasn't sure why, probably a hidden fetish. He sucked on the nicer Tepig causing his to squirm. "Stop..." he heard Lars said. He was too busy to pay it much attention. He began circling his tongue around it and occasionally starting from the base to the tip. Lars began to squirm more. Dark Lars gave a hard suck as punishment and Lars' hips bucked almost but he stopped him. "Hmm? Maybe if I do that again..." Dark Lars thought with a smirk on his face. He sucked hard and Lars screamed. "Aaaaahhhh!" Lars screamed and his hips began to buck forward. "I have you now." Dark Lars said keeping up the pace, but then he heard something. It was Oshus again. "Dammit..." Dark Lars thought as he pulled away. Lars shook. "Time for me to go. I'll be back soon to play some more." Dark Lars said whispering into the other's ears before rubbing his body against the other's and opened his eyes to see Oshus. "Good Morning Oshus!" Dark Lars yawned. "Good Morning Lars!" Oshus said. They got up and went to work on Paradise and of course a request. It was one of those request when they had got a challenge from another team. Of course it was easy. How? Well the leader just happened to be a grass type and with Dark Lars' flames the poor leader went down in nearly no time flat. They came back victorious. Actually they had gained a new member of Team MysticSoul, and they were more than happy. "Lars you must be getting stronger. Your Flamethrower was so hot that even I had to watch out for it!" Oshus said. "Eh heh. I may have got a bit too out of hand." Dark Lars admitted. Well the truth was that the leader hit Oshus with a powerful grass type move and seeing that Dark Lars just went all out. How dare that Pokemon hurt such a cute thing like Oshus?! He wasn't having it! So he decided to incinerate the Pokemon or at least try to. "Hey Lars!" a voice said. It was Emolga. "Hey Emolga." Oshus said. "Hey Oshus can I talk to Lars alone for a moment?" Emolga asked. Oshus blinked. "Well sure. I'll catch up to you later Lars!" Oshus said and then he left. "What is it Emolga?" Dark Lars said. "W-well..." Emolga said and then he blushed. "I-I over heard...Umbreon and Espeon talking about something that made them really red in the face. I tried to ask them but they wouldn't tell me. But I did hear them say something about humans. So I figured you may know." Emolga said. Dark Lars thought Emolga looked absolutely adorable with the blush and the curious eyes. How could he not tell him! "Well...if you really want to know.." Dark Lars said. "I do! I really do!" Emolga said with a red face. "Okay then. I'll tell you." Dark Lars said.

Meanwhile with Oshus he was watching from afar Lars talking to Emolga and saw Emolga's face turn really red. "Hm? I wonder what they are talking about." Oshus said. He strained his ears but all he picked up was the word "humans". "Emolga probably got curious about humans, that's all." Oshus said and he walked to town. Then he ran into Keldeo talking to Hydreigon, and he picked up the word "human" and both Pokemon were red in the face. "Okay what is everyone talking about?" Oshus said curious. He walked up to them. "What are you guys talking about?" Oshus asked. They jumped and looked at him. "N-nothing!" They both said panicked somewhat. Oshus blinked. "Okay.." Oshus said. He said walking off. He went to the hill and there he saw Virizion, Umbreon and Espeon chatting. "Hey guys what's going on?" Oshus said. "Oh nothing. Just discussing something." Espeon said. "Really? Like what?" Oshus said. "Oh its complicated. And the last time explained something I put everyone asleep." Umbreon said. "I remember that. I got so tired all of a sudden." Virizion said. "Well you did do that." Oshus said remembering when around when he first me Umbreon. He decided to leave them be. Then he went to his home in Paradise but saw a Pelipper there and Lars taking something from it. "Thanks." he saw his friend say and went inside to hide his package. Oshus titled his head. "Lars is hiding something?" Oshus thought. He walked up. "Are you done talking with Emolga?" Oshus said. "Yep." Lars said. He looked up in the sky. He wanted to ask about the delivery but he decided not to. The next day he woke up to Lars missing. "Hm? Again?" Oshus said. He walked outside to see Virizion. "Oh hey Virizion. Have you seen Lars?" Oshus said. " He is over there talking to Keldeo privately." Virizion said pointing. "Hey what's going on?" A voice said. They saw Emolga, Dunsparce, Umbreon and Espeon walk up. "What's happening?" Dunsparce asked. "Lars is talking to Keldeo about something. He said he had something to share with Keldeo." Virizion said. "I wonder what it is?" Espeon said. "I don't know but he seemed almost eager to share the news." Virizion said. "So its good news. Then why isn't he sharing it with all of us?" Umbreon asked. "I'm not sure." Virizion said. Then they heard Keldeo. "YOU DID WHAAAT?!" Keldeo yelled shocked. Lars smiled. "Y-you did all that just for me..." Keldeo said. "Of course! It was no trouble. Your my friend Keldeo of course I had to. It wouldn't seem right if I didn't. I decided to tell you because out of everybody you have the right to know." Lars said. "B-but how...?" Keldeo asked. "Ah...that my friend is my little secret." Lars said. Keldeo just stood there with an agape mouth and a red face. Everyone looked away. "Okay...what was all that about?" Umbreon asked. "Not a single clue." Virizion said. "Hey whats everyone gathered over here for?" Lars asked walking up with Keldeo who looked like he was still getting over what he heard. "Um...nothing." Emolga answered. "Come on Oshus lets get started on another day." Lars said. "Uh right." They walked off. He looked back to see the others talking to Keldeo but he only stared with still bewildered eyes. "Um...Lars what did you tell Keldeo?" Oshus asked. "Oh nothing important to worry over." Lars said. Oshus looked at his friend. "Okay this is peculiar. Lars doesn't hide things from me like this. He even told me he was human the first time we met." Oshus thought. "Come on. I saw a request we could do earlier. Let's get ready and head out." Lars said pulling Oshus away from his thoughts. Oshus nodded and they left for their work for the day. When they got back Oshus noticed Lars had wondered off again. So he went and looked for him but found him talking to the Swadloon and Lillipup. He shrugged it off as him spending time with the kids, after all he did fight so they could have a future. The next day came and it came with a mysterious twist. "Oshus! Lars!" A voice said. They shot up, and rushed outside. They saw Virizion, Emolga, Dunsparce, Umbreon, and Espeon. "What's going on?" Oshus asked. "It's Keldeo. He's missing!" Virizion said. "And Hydreigon, too! Me and Emolga looked for him but he was nowhere to be found!" Dunsparce said. "Um...Excuse me." A small voice said. They turned to see Swadloon and Lillipup. "We came to get the thing Lars asked us to deliver to him." Swadloon said. "Thanks kids. You're the best!" Lars smiled. Lillipup handed him something wrapped in a cloth. Oshus picked up its scent, it smelled very good. "Whatever it is it smells amazing!" Lillipup said. Then Swadloon spoke. "We overheard you talking about Keldeo, and Hydreigon. You mean that Pokemon with the three heads that eats a lot? And the one with the orange hair?" Swadloon asked. "Yes! Yes that's them! Have you seen them?" Virizion asked. "Yeah. When we went to go get Lars' package." Swadloon asked. "They went through a ...what you call it? A something-gate." Lillipup said. "A magnagate?!" Umbreon said. "Yeah that!" The two kids said. "We aren't sure where they went but they seemed to be in a hurry." Swadloon said. "Uh huh, and it seemed they were being sneaky too. We thought you guys might know, but no huh?" Lillipup said. "Do you know anything else?" Oshus asked. They shook their heads. "All right. Thanks for the information. It was very helpful." Oshus said. "Your welcome!" The kids chimed and then left. "Lars where did you tell the kids to get your package?" Espeon asked. "The hill. Why?" Lars said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Umbreon said. "If we did it like last time then maybe we can follow them?" Espeon asked. "Like last time?" Emolga asked. "Oh like when we first went to the Great Glacier!" Dunsparce said. "Yep. It will take us some time but we will have a magnagate up so we can follow them." Espeon said. "Come up to the hill as soon as everyone is ready." Umbreon said and they left. "H-hold on. I just remembered. Someone is going to have to stay behind." Emolga said. "I'll stay. Just in case they come back." Virizion said. "Are you sure?" Oshus said. Virizion nodded. "Okay." Oshus said. They got ready and went to the hill. They saw Umbreon and Espeon. "It seemed he used the special kind of Entercards but with these he helped up create we should be able to follow them." Umbreon said. "Is everything ready?" Emolga asked. They nodded. "All right let do this!" Oshus said determined. They set up the cards and the circles appeared and then the gate was open. They stepped in and teleported before it closed. To their surprise they were at Glacier Palace. "What?! How is this place still here? It fell apart in the sky! I was there!" Emolga said. "Its probably a new one." Umbreon said. "But how?" Espeon asked. "Well...from what I've heard in the human world. Kyurem can make massive ice pillars. He probably made this place himself." Lars said. "Really?" Dunsparce asked. "No time for that. We have to find Hydreigon and Keldeo." Oshus said. "Right!" Everyone else said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here we are. At the new Glacier Palace. Just as I planned." Dark Lars thought. He knew getting those kids help would allow them to see Keldeo and Hydreigon's departure, though he didn't expect for those two to sneak off together. "But we are all here and that's all that matters and those two being exposed to the sweet scent incense I have means they are probably busy now. All I have to do is stash it while no one is looking to let it affect everyone else and what I want will be brought to life." Dark Lars thought. "Lets see if my memory is correct that letter said they were holding Kyurem in a cell in the western part of the palace." Dark Lars thought. "Hey lets check this way." Dark Lars said. "Why that way?" Umbreon asked. "I just have a feeling." Dark Lars said before running off. "W-wait! Lars!" Oshus said running after him. "Hey wait for us!" Emolga said taking off and Dunsparce followed his friend. Umbreon and Espeon shrugged. "Don't forget about us!" Espeon called before they followed their team mates. "That's right. Follow the Tepig~" Dark Lars said in a sing song voice in his head. He silently chuckled. They were doing exactly what he wanted and predicted. Soon they found themselves in the western pillar of the palace. "L-Lars! W-wait!" Oshus said sounding tired. He stopped so his friends can take a breather. He didn't want them too tired. Then his ear picked up something. He twitched his ears this way and that way until he heard it again. "Was that...a moan?" Dark Lars thought and then he grinned. "Oohhh we are getting close!" Dark Lars thought. "Guys I think I heard something." Lars said and he raced off. The others followed. Dark Lars led the way and found the cell. "Hee hee hee hee!" He rushed in and came to a sight that nearly made him drop his goody two shoes act. Kyurem with Reshiram's cock in his ass and Zekrom's member in his mouth while Hydreigon was currently on top of Keldeo thrusting madly in a corner. His face heated up so badly and his grin grew so big that he really did not look like his better half. Good thing no one noticed, well good for him. "Lars...why did you..gooooh my Arcues!" Espeon said shocked looking at the scene Lars came upon. Everyone was in a complete state of utter shock. "Here's my chance." Dark Lars thought as he sneaked away. He put the incense behind a big piece of ice near a window. He opened it and the wind blew the scent over the room. You couldn't see it but you could darn well smell it. He went back to his friends who was still shocked. Espeon, Umbreon, Dunsparce and Emolga had red faces that looked like they were so hot their faces would melt and Oshus looked beyond confused and his jaw dropped. "Did no one tell him about what they are doing?" Dark Lars said. "Oh well...he'll learn today!" Dark Lars thought. He took his place by them. "They are...They are...!" Umbreon said struggling to talk. "Yep they sure are." Espeon said. "L-look! It's Hydreigon and Keldeo...but what is Hydreigon doing on top of Keldeo?" Oshus asked. "What?!" The other said and looked. "Oh man..." Emolga said. "Its a good thing Virizion stayed behind..." Umbreon said blushing deep red. They stayed there completely still. Well what are a bunch of Pokemon to do when they come across a scene like this? Dark Lars had some ideas but he needed one of the others to start the group off. "Hnngh!" Espeon said. "Espeon! What's wrong?!" Umbreon asked. "Finally!" Dark Lars thought. "I-I feel...weird.." Espeon said. "Where?" Umbreon asked. Espeon blushed. "Where does it feel weird?" Umbreon asked. "Um..." She said shyly. "Eh...Umbreon...I think I know what's wrong with her." Lars said. "What is it? Is it bad?" Umbreon asked worried. Dark Lars laughed. "Quite the opposite. She's horny." Dark Lars said. "She's what?" Umbreon asked. "That's what we humans call it when a person ,or in our situation a Pokemon is ready to mate." Dark Lars said. "She's ready to what?!" The other Pokemon said. "Wh-what are we supposed to do?!" Emolga asked. "Not we..." Dark Lars said. Then he looked at Umbreon. "What are _you _going to do is go over there and take care of her." Dark Lars said. "Wait what do you mean?" Umbreon said. "Stop acting. Your smart, and plus your instincts must have kicked already. You know what to do." Dark Lars said. "..."Umbreon made a defeated face. "All right." Umbreon said. "W-wait what is he going to do?!" Dunsparce said. "Mate with Espeon of course." Lars said. Umbreon walked behind Espeon who had he rear end in the air and head on the ground, and in one movement he mounted her burying his cock inside her pussy in one thrust. "Aahhhhh!" Espeon cried. Umbreon began rocking his hips focusing on the psychic under him. "Hah! Hah! Ah!" Umbreon seemed to gain speed. "Oh my..." Emolga said staring at the mating two. "Um...Emolga..." Oshus said pointing. Emolga looked down to see his erection. "You got to be kidding me!" Emolga said. "W-well...there's nothing I can do about it..." Emolga said. "Your right...but..." Dark Lars said and he looked at Dunsparce. "Your friend can." Dark Lars said. "Huh?!" Emolga and Dunsparce said. "Emolga sit with your legs wide open." Dark Lars said. "O-Okay.." Emolga sit as he was told. Dark Lars leaned in and whispered instructions to Dunsparce. "Whaaat?! Do that to him?!" Dunsparce said. "You want to help your friend don't you?" Lars coaxed. Dunsparce sighed and went up to Emolga. "Wh-what is he going to do?" Emolga asked nervously. Dunsparce took Emolga's girth into his mouth. "Waaah!" Emolga said shocked. "Relax. If you do it will feel good." Dark Lars advised. Emolga nodded and started breathing thought in a few seconds his breathing turned to moans. "Ooohhh...Dunsparce...harder.." He said clutching his dear friend's head. "That's four down." Dark Lars thought. He looked at Oshus. "One to go." He walked up to his friend. "L-Lars. What is everyone doing?" Oshus said looking around. "I say the question is why aren't we doing it?" Dark Lars teased. "Wh-what?!" Oshus said. "Come on."Dark Lars said sticking his butt in the air and lifting his tail. "You know you want to~" Oshus looked shocked. Dark Lars looked back at him. His friend can deny it of he want but his erection was clear as day. "Trust me. It will feel amazing."Dark Lars reassured. "Are you sure?" Oshus said. "Positive." Dark Lars said. Oshus walked up to him. "Go on. Put it in."Dark Lars said. Oshus pushed in slowly and Dark Lars whined slightly. Even though he wanted it this was the first time this body has ever been entered by another cock so it hurt. "L-Lars! Are you okay?!" Oshus said. "Fine. It just stung a bit." Dark Lars replied. Oshus shook his head. "No. I don't want to do this if it hurts you." Oshus said. "Oh for the love of...! Fine then I'll take control!" Dark Lars thought. He turned and pounced on Oshus bringing him down. "Wait what are you...?!" Oshus was stopped when he put a hoof over his mouth. "Just lay there and relax. I'll handle everything." Dark Lars said and sat himself on Oshus erection and didn't stop until it was all the way in. "Phew!" Dark Lars said. "Augh! It feels like its being squeezed!" Oshus cried. "Exactly!" Dark Lars said and he began to go up and down. "Aahh! Don't move like that!" Oshus cried even though pleasure was heard in his voice. "Oh I don't think you want me to stop...in fact." Dark Lars said and he bounced faster. "Ah! Yes! This feels better than I thought!" Lars cried. "Oh Arceus! Lars!" Oshus said grabbing his hips before thrusting up. Dark Lars cried out. Then he smiled. Why? Because of something else other than the fact he was riding Oshus. He closed his eyes for a second. He could see his other half who was currently being surrounded by the darkness that was causing him to feel the pleasure his body was receiving. "You like that don't you? The pleasure we are getting from Oshus...He's a natural and you didn't want a chance at him before! But I'm a nice guy...somewhat...and after all this is your body originally so I decided to share it with you." Dark Lars thought to his other half. "Aaahhhhh! Make it stop!" Lars cried shaking. "Tell that to Oshus. He's the one thrusting into our ass." Dark Lars laughed. "Aaaaahhhh! Haaahh! No more! I can't...aahhh...take it!" Lars cried. "You can and you will. I'm not stopping this ride until we are spent!" Dark Lars replied. Then he could feel Oshus getting close and so was his body. He opened his eyes to be back at Glacier Palace still on top of his friend. "Lars. Something..something's coming!" Oshus cried. "That's it...Let it out!" Dark Lars cried. Oshus screamed and he felt his cum blast into him. That set him off and he let loose his own load. He also heard the others. Oshus settled down. Dark Lars took this as a chance to look around. Hydreigon and Keldeo was over there with Keldeo inside Hydreigon recovering from their orgasm. Emolga's instincts kicked in and he mounted Dunsparce and they two were spent. Umbreon was done with Espeon and there was a puddle underneath them. Then of course the big dragon Pokemon trio Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom were done. Kyurem was covered with cum. Dark Lars smiled. His plan had worked. "Now that they all have been exposed to it. It will be easier to get them to want to do it again." Dark Lars thought. He got off Oshus ,and walked over to where he hide the incense. It still looked like he could use it again. Sealing it he put it in their bag. "I'm so using this again." Dark Lars thought.

Lars laid in the darkness dumb tired. "This is torture." Lars said. Him being pushed to being beyond horny but not being able to cum was bad enough but then everything would stop and it will leave him so turned on that is hurt! "Augh!" Lars said. He hated this. All he could feel was pleasure which shocked him which he figured he would at least feel sore since part of the darkness that hard covered his body went into his ass and thrust wildly. "Urgh...I feel like I could blow but I can't!" Lars wailed. He shook his head. "I need to find a way out of here!" Lars said to himself. "Well lets see..a way out...a way out...nope none here!" His dark half mocked. "Oh great..." Lars said before his dark self appeared. "Liked the fun you had earlier?" Dark Lars mocked. "Shut up you pervert! You rode our friend!" Lars said. "Yep, and got the others to seduce each other." Dark Lars said. "You what?!" Lars said. "Ooops forgot to mention that earlier~" Dark Lars said. "Though how could they not. My plan worked perfectly." Dark Lars said. "Did you come here just to gloat?" Lars said. "Half the reason why. I knew that hormone inducing incense would help our friend push along. Stashing the scent upon that hill so Keldeo and Hydreigon would be exposed to it and turned on worked. Then planting it while everyone watched Kyurem be screwed by his other halves Reshiram and Zekrom not long after learning about all those naughty little things I taught them pushed them over edge, even innocent little Oshus. I swear he was wild! My ass was sore when we got back home." Then he chuckled. "Or should I say _our _as was sore when we got back." Dark Lars said. "You got Reshiram and Zekrom to seduce Kyurem! How?!" Lars said. "You know dragon types. They are turned on so easily. All I did was expose them to some of that incense I had on the journey I took, though it used all of it, and did some coaxing while telling them how he needed to be punished it was easy. That's why I didn't act sooner. I needed more incense and for them to get to that ice dragon." Dark Lars said. "You are insane." Lars said."Yep and now for the second part as to why I'm here." Dark Lars said approaching him. "You better not touch me!" Lars said. Suddenly the darkness around his hooves stretched out and yanked him flat on his stomach with his limbs spread out. "I like being pounded into and riding a good cock, but there really is nothing like banging a cute ass like this." Dark Lars said. "NO!" Lars cried. He dark self thrust in all the way in one go. "Oh fuck! Even after earlier you are still so tight!" Dark Lars said. "T-take it easy! Aaahh!" Lars said. "Hah. Now where's the fun in that?" Dark Lars said and he began thrusting wildly. "Fu-aaaaahhhh!" Lars cried. For the fact he was still horny it felt only good. "Ah! Hah! Stop...Aaaahh!" Lars panted. "No..ah..fucking...haah..way!" Dark Lars said. "Hah..ahhh..stop!" Lars said. "Give up! You...aahh..are never be out of my grasp...fuck...and as long as I please I will play with you...aaaahhh...and our friends!" Dark Lars said. Lars could cry if it wasn't for the fact the only thing he could do at the moment was feel good. "What have I done?" Lars thought.

Oshus rolled over. "Oh my hips. I must have got too carried away." Oshus said. He looked at Lars who was still asleep. He looked at his butt hole and little bits of what happened yesterday was still there. He blushed red. Before they fell asleep he had asked Lars what exactly had he done and of course his friend told him as long as he would let him sleep. "I can't believe I mated with my friend..and he is a male like me!" Oshus said. He got up and stretched. "I guess I can let him sleep some more. After all, I was rough." Oshus said remembering the small limp Lars had gained because of him. He walked out to a new day. "Good Morning, Oshus!" A voice called. He saw Umbreon and Espeon walk up. "Oh Morning Umbreon. Morning Espeon. What brings you here?" Oshus said. "Well...Espeon is happier than usual today. We wanted to ask Lars if this was natural." Umbreon said. "I am not happier than usual." Espeon said. "You hugged Swadloon for no reason!" Umbreon argued. "I just wanted to! Is that a crime?" Espeon said. "What's all the ruckus?" Lars said walking out. "Lars. We need advice. Is it natural for females to feel happier than usual after mating?" Umbreon asked looking at Espeon who still had a grin on. "Well after sex... er mating females do tend to be in better spirits." Lars said. Then he looked at Espeon. "Though she seem to be too happy. It may have something to with being a psychic type." Lars said. "That I can believe." Umbreon said. "Why are you being so mean?" Espeon asked teasing. "I am not! Just making sure you are okay!" Umbreon said then he blushed. "After all since we mated and we are both are the opposite gender soon we'll..." Umbreon said. "I know, and I am completely okay with that." Espeon said. "Really?!" Umbreon said with sparkling eyes. Espeon laughed. "Now who looks too happy, hm?" Espeon said. "I-I was not...I mean yes I am...I mean...argh!" Umbreon said frustrated. Oshus and Lars laughed. "Hey guys!" Keldeo said coming up. "It looks like Espeon isn't the only one glowing today." Lars joked. "Yeah...had fun yesterday?" Espeon teased. Keldeo's face turned redder than a flamethrower. "Eh heh heh." Keldeo laughed nervously. "Who would've guessed you'd be with Hydreigon. I didn't even think the big guy had it in him!" Umbreon said. "Heh yeah...big.." Keldeo said. They looked at him. "D-did I just say that out-loud?" Keldeo said. "Yes." They all said. "Oh man!" Keldeo said burying his head under his hooves. "Whoa Keldeo. Take your butt out of the air. I know you and Hydreigon had something but you don't have to put it up there anytime he comes around." A voice said. Keldeo shot up and jumped to turn around to see Dunsparce, Emolga and Hydreigon behind him. Hydreigon had a slight blush on his big face. "I-I-I-I-I..." Keldeo said stuttering madly with a red face. Everyone else laughed at Keldeo's red face. "Th-that is not funny!" Keldeo said thought a hint of a smirk could be found on his face. "What's going on?" a voice said. It was Virizion. "Keldeo why is your face so red?" Virizion said. "He got so worked up that he started to overheat." Lars replied. "Y-yeah." Keldeo said. Virizion felt his forehead. "My you are warm. Come on. Lets go see if he can get your temperature down." Virizion said. Keldeo nodded and they left. "I completely forget Virizion stayed behind. She doesn't know." Espeon said. "Yeah...that's kind of un-fair." Emolga said. "Well...we could tell her." Oshus said. "Her face will be beyond shock, and possibly disturbed." Lars pointed out. "True. Remember when we saw those three Pokemon doing it? We were all shocked." Espeon said. "Of course we all started to fall into it. If not because of that we all probably would've have been shocked for life possibly." Umbreon said. "True..." Lars said though it almost sounded like he was thinking. "Lars?" Oshus asked. "Oh it's nothing. Come on, we have a day of work ahead of us." Lars said. Oshus picked out the request while Lars talked to Quagsire to form their team. "All right. Request is ready to go." Oshus said. "All right. We have our team. Let's go." Lars said behind him. Oshus was surprised to see it was Virizion and Keldeo. They headed to their dungeon. While inside Oshus got close to his friend to talk. "Why did you bring those two?" Oshus said. Something was telling him something wasn't exactly right. Was he being paranoid after what happened yesterday? Possibly...but what's there to be paranoid about? "Well...Keldeo needed to get away from Hydreigon before he blushes so bad his face melts off and who better to take his mind off the three headed dragon than his best-friend?" Lars said smiling. "You have a point. Having your best friend helps." Oshus said. They were about halfway into the dungeon when he noticed that Keldeo and Lars were currently talking to each other. He noticed an almost bewildered look on Keldeo's face and Lars' face seemed same as ever. "What in the world could they be talking about?" Oshus thought. "There's the red door!" Virizion said calling the other three attention. "All right. I'll use the Red Key." Lars said. He opened the door. "You two stay out here and make sure no more enemies get through while me and Oshus hunt down the requested item." Lars said. They gave a nod. Oshus followed Lars. They took down other Pokemon, and found the treasure the Pokemon requested. "Okay. I'll go get Keldeo and Virizion." Oshus said. "Okay." Lars said. He walked back to the door but what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. There was Keldeo buried deep into Virizion's vagina that was leaking a river and was currently being humped madly by a turned on almost out of control Keldeo. Oshus face went red. "Looks like they are having fun." Lars said out of nowhere. Oshus jumped and looked at him. "Seems like someone's excited." Lars said nudging him and pointed down. Oshus looked down and saw his erection. "Need some help?"Lars taunted. Oshus instantly caught on. "No! I just did that to you yesterday, and you have a slight limp!" Oshus argued. "Hmph!" Lars said. Then he titled his head thinking. "What is he thinking now?" Oshus thought. Then Lars tackled him, bringing him down on the ground on his back. Lars sat on top of him, _again_. "I said no!" Oshus said panicked. "Oh don't worry. We aren't going to do that. I have something else in mind." Lars said smirking. He turned himself around so that he was facing opposite of Oshus. "W-Wait...what are you going to do?!" Oshus said. Lars licked his cock. He yelped. Lars began licking it up and down steadily teasing while also going around the tip and planting butterfly kisses all over it. "Aahhh! Hhahh!" Oshus moaned. Then he felt his entire length into his mouth. "AAHH!" Oshus yelled. Suddenly, he was silenced by Lars cock being shoved into his mouth. Oshus eyes went wide. Lars' mouth, and cock were warm, really warm! "You can't really expect me to give you pleasure and not want anything in return." Lars said pulling back before getting back to sucking on Oshus' piece. Oshus hesitated, but it seemed fair if Lars was doing this to him then it he should do the same to his friend. He mimicked Lars by sucking and licking much how his friend was doing. He heard a moan so he figured he was doing it right. He felt a shiver go up his spine, and something tighten in his stomach. He was getting close. He sucked harder and increased his effort. "Oh...this feels...amazing.." Oshus thought. His stomach tightened. "AAAHHH!" Oshus thought as he let loose inside his friend mouth. When he climaxed he sucked _hard_ on Lars causing his Tepig friend to release his warm fire type's semen in his mouth. Oshus was shocked he didn't think he would be taking his friend's seed into his mouth. Lars pulled out, and Oshus sat up and tried to spit out Lars's load. However, Lars held a hoof to his mouth. "Nuh uh uh. Swallow it." Lars said. Oshus blinked, but did as he told and he could feel the warm liquid go down his throat. "Hah.." Oshus sighed. Oshus looked and saw Keldeo and Virizion on the ground exhausted. "Well seems like everyone is done. Let's clean up and head back to Paradise." Lars said walking towards the other two. Oshus followed and soon they departed from the dungeon. Oshus sat on top of the hill thinking. Something wasn't quite right. He was sure Lars had somehow convinced Keldeo to mate with Virizion when he was talking to him. Did he do it because she was left out or did he had another motive? It all seemed weird especially from his friend who never acted anyway that would connect to this kind of situation and behavior. Twice in a row Lars pounced him for such acts, though yesterday's fun was way more intense, but none the less both involved pleasure. Then it seemed almost like he turned into somebody else when they did mate. Although they all would seem like totally different Pokemon to someone else if somebody they knew had walked in on all of them back at Glacier Palace, but Lars seemed different. Perhaps it was due to the fact he was human. "Oshus!" A voice called in excitement. It was Emolga. "Lars said he had something to show everyone." Emolga called. Oshus got up and raced off to Paradise. There stood Lars with the team. "What's going on?" Oshus asked. "Remember that Pokemon I saved? Well they sent me a letter and this." Lars said pulling out a roll of very old looking paper. He unrolled it on the ground to reveal a huge map marker here and there. "These are dungeons." Lars said pointing to the mark spaces. "Amazing. This map must be centuries old." Espeon said. "Perhaps in those dungeons there are treasure." Umbreon said. "Then why are we standing around here?! Let's go!" Emolga said. "Hold on. Like the last times someone has to stay behind." Virizion mentioned. It grew quiet which team member would stay behind this time? "I'll stay this time." Lars said. "What?! But it was given to _you_!" Oshus pointed out. "I'll be fine." Lars said waving off Oshus' concern. "I'll keep watch here. All of you go." Lars insisted. "Are you sure?" Dunsparce asked. Lars nodded and smiled. "I'm positive." he replied. Everyone got ready, and with the help of the Entercards were soon gone and on their way to new adventures. Oshus couldn't help but wonder about Lars. "I hope he will be okay." Oshus thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Oshus didn't have to worry. Lars was fine, better than ever, Dark Lars that is. "About time they left." Dark Lars said walking into his house and Paradise and went into the straw of his bed to pull out a package. What was in it? Lust potions and more of his favorite incense. Where did this come from? From his Master Darkrai of course. That map wasn't a gift from a grateful Pokemon but a distraction sent by his master. Darkrai had come to him in a dream, telling him to spread dark feelings and zapped him with a bit more of darkness to make sure he listened. That was not needed he was completely devoted to serving Darkrai. He already had a plan and sent via letter about his idea. Post Town was visited by Pokemon who traveled, and with Paradise right on the other side it made this area a prime pit stop for adventurers and other travelers. So he decided to do what he did before at Glacier Palace, drug everyone. He would plant the incenses in the town and shops and pour the potions into the water. Like the incenses the potion will run out and wear off. These were designed to be used and disappear without a trace. However, the Pokemon of this world would not know what to do...that is until Lars get his hooves on them. He planned to expose the town's Pokemon to it mainly and seduce them in order to get them almost addicted to it. With the strong incense and lust water it will work, plus the sex would put them in the state, but not just the Pokemon in town , Pokemon of Paradise as well. He would do the same here in Paradise as he would do in town. So if the traveler decided to go one place rather than the other the Pokemon will be affected. With lust running through them intensely they will be driven to seduce the travelers, and once the traveling Pokemon get a taste of sex there would be no turning back. Then when they leave they will take such naughty actions and intentions with them and spreading them as they travel. If he does this right the whole Pokemon world would be fucking the living daylight out of each other in a couple of years, including the legendaries! With the entire world doing sinful yet pleasurable acts the thing his master wants would be brought back. The Bittercold would be reborn! Dark Lars smirked. Darkrai was more than pleased with his plan. Dark Lars couldn't help to wonder once he sends the letter stating his success that his master would come to reward him for his hard work. He decided to plant the incense and water at night when the town was asleep. While sleeping they will inhale the incense and pour the potions into the water so once they drink in the morning it will take affect. Sneaking out in the middle of the night with the parchment on his back he left for the Town. He looked around, the place was so quiet. "Perfect." Dark Lars smirked. He effectively hid the incense in the shops, in Swanna's inn, on top of the hill, random places in the town and in the center. Then the potions. He poured it into the two fountain like places in the town, and into the main water supply right in front of Swanna's inn. Then he left for Paradise, but he planted some potion in the fountain in the highway and two incenses nearby just in case the travelers decided not to go to Town or Paradise. He planted an incense in all eight area's where the shops and facilities were and the potions in the rivers through out the place and the area where they would get ready to go out on a quest. Dark Lars gave a chuckle, actually he wanted to burst in an insane evil laugh but he did not want to wake up anyone. He went back home with an evil smile all over his face. Then he closed his eyes. He was with his other half who was currently glaring daggers at him. "Why the hell are you smiling?" Lars said almost growling . Dark Lars thought. Was he? Oh well...he felt like he deserved it. "Why? Isn't it a good thing? When someone is happy?" Dark Lars said. "Not someone like you!" Lars said. Dark Lars chuckled and got close to his better. "Stay away from me!" Lars said trying to step back though he wasn't going anywhere. "Will you give it a rest. No matter how many times you try you are not getting free." Dark Lars said as he went behind his better half. The darkness pulled on his front legs bringing him down so his butt would be up in the air and his face down. Dark Lars flicked his tongue slightly over Lars' small back entrance causing the other to shiver. He circled his tongue around the hole, while occasionally sticking it inside. Lars moaned. Dark Lars smirked; he loved teasing the other. The he stuck his tongue in licking the insides. Lars yelped. He pushed his tongue in and out much lick how he would thrust and Lars squirmed his hips. "I think that's enough foreplay." Dark Lars said out loud. He got up on two and aligned himself and thrust in hard fully sheathing himself in Lars in one go. "AAHH!" Lars screamed. "Fuck! Still so tight!" Dark Lars cried. His better half was still so tight and with him being a fire type his insides were very warm. "Oooohh...this feels so good!" Dark Lars said before pulling out to the tip only to slam himself back inside. Lars cried out before biting his lip to keep quiet. He thrust faster gaining speed each time. "Slow down!" Lars panted. "As if!" Dark Lars said leaning forward. "Don't act like you don't like it. Your eyes...the noises you make...and how nicely your squeezing me says perfectly clear you like this...possibly as much as me." Dark Lars said. "Go to hell!" Lars said. "If I do then you are coming with me!" Dark Lars said giving a harsh thrust into Lars prostate as punishment. "Aaahh!" Lars cried shaking. Dark Lars suddenly stopped. It was morning out in the real world and he had a mission to get to. "Hmph! Time moves way too fast." Dark Lars said pulling out. Lars' bottom plopped down on the ground with the rest of him. "I'll see you soon." Dark Lars said before disappearing. He opened his eyes and stretched. He sniffed the air. "Perfect. The incense is already in the air in Paradise and possibly in Post Town as well." Dark Lars thought. "Now for the fun part. Seduction." Dark Lars said to himself. He walked out and looked around. "Lets see. Who's first? It needs to be someone I can easily get." Dark Lars thought he looked around. He saw Quagsire, Scraggy, and Azumarill in their usual spot. "Hmm...Quagsire may not seem like much bur he is strong and I believe somewhat dense. He will need more exposure to the scent and water before I could get him to go along with it. Scraggy is stubborn and dense as well. He will need more exposure as well. Azumarill would easily fall to the whims of a male but she is grown and possibly have more restraint. She needs more time." Dark Lars thought. "I need someone gullible and trusting. Plus innocence. Innocent Pokemon are so easy to trick." Dark Lars thought. He thought. Then the perfect Pokemon appeared. "Victini." Dark Lars said. He nearly forgot about the cute little guy with that crazy V-wheel thing. He walked over to the little area Victini set himself and his V-wheel since the small Pokemon crashed there, as in literally crashed landed right into Paradise from the sky as a giant fireball. "Good Morning Victini." Dark Lars said. "Morning, Lars! Did you come to spin the V-wheel?" Victini said excitedly. Victini absolutely loved it when someone would spin the wheel. Dark Lars decided to humor the little guy. "Sure."Dark Lars said. "All right!" Victini cheered. They started the wheel up and it began to spin, and like always Victini would float around singing. "So innocent...it's fucking adorable!" Dark Lars thought just as he stopped the wheel so it landed on Victini's picture. "Yay! You won!" Victini cheered holding up to fingers in the form of a "V" like always. "So which type do you want me to change the V-wave to?" Victini asked. Dark Lars gave a smirk. "Actually I wanted something else for my prize." Lars said. Victini blinked. "Something else? Victini asked curious. "Yes." Dark Lars said. "But.." Victini said. "I won so I get a prize. You don't want to seem unfair, do you?" Dark Lars said. Victini eyes went wide for a second. "No! Of course not!" Victini said shaking his head rapidly. He stopped and smiled. "Whatever you want you can have it!" Victini said. "Good. I have him now." Dark Lars thought. "Follow me."Dark Lars said and they walked towards Lars' little home. They went in. "So...what do you want?" Victini asked. Dark Lars smirked at him. "Lay down."Dark Lars said motioning towards his bed. Victini did as he was told. Spreading Victini's legs Dark Lars put his head between them and licked a certain area. Victini jumped. "Nuh uh uh. Stay still unless I say so." Dark Lars said Victini nodded. No longer after Dark Lars commanded him that Victini's small cock began to expose itself. He instantly took it in his mouth. Victini yelped in shock. "Not so loud now. We don't want anyone walking in on us, do we?" Dark Lars said looking up at Victini's face. He probably shouldn't have because he instantly got an erection. Victini with closed eyed, a red face and his small hands covering his mouth while holding cute noises ,shaking and somewhat sweating. To say it was cute would be and understatement. It was so fucking adorable that is was practically sexy! He steadily licked Victini at a slow pace. Victini shivered horribly. Then he switched to quick rapid licks and Victini began to form tears in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't help but smirk. The teasing was torture for the little guy who was being exposed to sex for the first time. Him enjoying Victini's pleasurable torture had to make him seem like a sadist...almost. He took Victini's length inside his mouth and Victini cried out before clamping his hands back over his mouth to shut himself up. He sucked on his while twisting his tongue around the small member and bobbing his head up and down. "aaaahhh..."Victini whispered through his quivering fingers. Dark Lars doubled his efforts. "L-Lars...something is..." Victini said shaking, Lars quickly pulled back. "W-what?" Victini said looking at him with teary eyes. "What was...?" Victini tried asking but Dark Lars silenced him. "On your hand and knees." Dark Lars said. "Wh-why?" Victini asked sounding curious more than scared. "Trust me." Dark Lars said. Victini gave a small nod. He got all four. "Put only your head down." Dark Lars said. Victini laid his only his head down on the bed making his butt stick up in the air. Dark Lars gently and slowly licked Victini's small anal hole. Victini shot up. "What are you doing?!" Victini said shocked. "It's okay. Soon it will feel good. Just lay back down and relax." Dark Lars said. Victini laid back down. Dark Lars began licking him again trailing circles around his small hole before pushing his tongue inside. Victini sucked in some breath trying to get used to the foreign feeling in his rear end. Dark Lars began pushing in as deep as he could get tongue. He began pulling and pushing in a thrusting rhythm inside the tight pucker and small moans could be heard from the victory Pokemon below. "Lars...it feels...weird..." Victini said in a hushed voice. He was enjoying this more than Dark Lars anticipated and he hasn't even gotten to the good part! Using some technique he used one of his hooves to stretch Victini out a bit to help the Pokemon's body be ready for penetration. He stood up and positioned himself. "Brace yourself." Dark Lars said and he pushed himself. Victini yelled. "Aahhhh!" Victini clutched the straw from the bed. "Hah...hah...ah..." Victini panted. Lars smirked. "Lars...wha...ah!..is this?" Victini asked. Dark Lars didn't reply. Just like his other self Victini was tight and very warm, almost to the point he was hot on the inside. He could feel Victini's muscles tightening around his member. "Shh...relax. Do that and it will get better." Dark Lars said almost soothingly. Victini nodded and relaxed. As soon as Lars felt his muscles relax he thrust in harshly. "Gyah!" Victini yelped. It sounded so damn cute to the darker Tepig. He pulled out with only his tip inside before slamming back in; he couldn't resist being a bit rough. He kept on pushing and pulling going faster, and harder with each thrust as he caught a rhythm and Victini's body adjusted. Soon Victini was quietly moaning to the point you had to be close to hear it. On Dark Lars' end he was more focused on finding the little guy's prostate or in other words his "sweet spot". As soon as he found it Victini would..."AHH!" Victini squealed clutching onto his dominator. Dark Lars' ear twitched. "Hmm.." Dark Lars thought. He did feel something a bit tender in there before. So he angled himself and rammed the little guy. "Aahhh!" Victini cried. After that all hell broke loose, well all hell broke loose in Victini's ass. Dark Lars started thrusting like mad, pushing harder, deeper and faster each time looking like a beast in heat. "Ah...hah... nah!...L-Lars!...aahhh!...slow down..Nyaahh!..it's too much!" Victini cried shaking horribly. "I can't! Your gonna have to take it!" Dark Lars said. Victini kept crying out and Dark Lars kept thrusting like mad until..."Lars something is coming! I-I can't hold it!" Victini cried sounding somewhat alarmed. Victini gave one last cry before blowing his load covering both of their stomachs and some of his own face. When Victini came his muscles clamped down on his penis. With one last thrust and a groan he cummed inside Victini. He plopped down onto the body below him. He pulled himself out and rolled over. He looked beside him to see Victini had passed out cold. "Hmm...maybe a bit too much for a first timer. Oh well. Might as well get us clean." Dark Lars said. He walked outside to the stream grabbed a bucket full and went inside to clean him and his unconscious victim. The last thing he needed was Victini walking outside with cum all over himself. Soon the little guy woke up, and Dark Lars happily,and almost teasingly explained what exactly happened. Victini's face turned dark red but he gave a meek smile seeing he did actually give Dark Lars the prize he won by spinning the wheel even though the prize was himself. Since Victini no longer felt like he was being un-fair he left with a smile on though Dark Lars thought that smile was bigger than usual. Dark Lars gave a smug smile than sat down and thought. The sun was still in the sky and well he still felt like fucking around. He thought about town. Who else he could get by now? Kecleon perhaps? Nah. Cofagrigus? Not yet besides he hasn't even figured out how to do that Pokemon. Swanna. No way. She was going to need a whole lot of time. Rampardos? Nah he was interested in Cinccino. "Hold on...I think I can use that to my advantage." Dark Lars smirked. He walked to town. Everyone seemed fine...well fine-ish. He looked at the kids Lillipup and Swadloon. They had very red face and looked almost dazed out. Mother Levanny looked like she was having a hard time standing. Grandpa Herdier was in a corner with his nose buried in his paws no doubt smelling Levanny's hormonal scent clear as day. Everyone else seemed okay so far. He walked up to Rampardos' shop. "Hey Lars! Got some treasure boxes that need opening? Let me at 'em!" Rampardos said pumped up as always. "Mmm...not today. But I wanted to talk to you about something." Dark Lars said. "Hm?" Rampardos said. Dark Lars motioned for him to lean in close. "I've noticed you've been staring at Cinccino a lot. Got a little something for her? A crush perhaps?" Dark Lars teased. Rampardos' faces turned red and slightly panicked. "Uh...I...I.." Rampardos said trying to find an answer. Dark Lars grinned wildly. "It's okay. It's natural but have you ever thought about going for it? Expressing your love that is." Dark Lars said. Rampardos made a shocked face. "N-no! Of course not!" Rampardos said. "And why not? She may feel the same." Dark Lars asked. "I-I.." Rampardos said. "Hmm...Tell you what. There is this area in Paradise that's kind of empty mainly due to no shops being there. You can tell Cinccino how you feel there, lets say around sunset. Sunsets are a common romantic scene. I'll bring here there myself. Deal?" Dark Lars said holding out an hoof to shake. Rampardos blinked but then rapidly shook his head and shook Dark Lars' hoof with his own hand. "Deal." Rampardos said. Dark Lars walked away smirking. Now to talk to Cinccino, and coax her into to coming which he was pretty positive it wouldn't take much effort. He walked up to Cinccino's little gift shop. "Hello Lars! Have any friends you want to give gifts to?" Cinccino asked. "No. I came to talk." Dark Lars said. "Oh? What is it?" Cinccino asked. "Your a pretty woman with a brain. I'm sure you noticed a certain Pokemon watching you." Dark Lars said. "Really?" Cinccino said. "Yes. In fact you know him but...well the guy is shy. But I bet my curly Tepig's tail you know who I'm talking about." Dark Lars said. "Umm..." Cinccino looked towards Rampardos' shop where he was busy busting open a box for a customer and she turned back blushing red. "Well have you ever talked to him? It's clear there is mutual attraction between you two." Dark Lars said. "It's that I'm not sure how..." Cinccino said. "I get it. I get it." Dark Lars said. "How about this? There is this area in Paradise that empty. Come with me there and you two can figure things out." Dark Lars said. "Well..." Cinccino said. Then she gave a nod. "Okay. I'll do it." Cinccino said. Dark Lars gave a nod and walked away trying so badly not to have one of his almost crazy smiles on. The day moved forward as well as the sun in the sky and soon sunset came. Dark Lars lead Cinccino to the empty area. It was in the far back. They saw Rampardos walking back and forth nervous. Dark Lars rolled his eyes. This had better worked. He was planning on having fun not to play cupid. "Ahem." Dark Lars said gaining Rampardos attention. Rampardos stopped and looked at them an even more nervous look formed on his face at the sight of his crush Cinccino. The dark Tepig jerked his head to Cinccino telling her to go over there. She walked forward. The two walked towards each other until they were close and just stood there. Dark Lars watched the two for what seemed about five minutes but all the nervous two do was stare at each other like statues. They would probably be mistaken for statues if it weren't for the occasional nervous movement. "Watching paint dry is more entertaining than this." Dark Lars thought. Still neither made a move. "Okay that's it. I'm not going to wait till time ends for this." Dark Lars thought. He walked behind Rampardos and jumped pushing on the big guys shoulder causing him to lurch down...right into Cinccino lips. "That's better." Dark Lars thought. They had shocked faces on but as soon as their brains registered what happened they seemed to go along with it and soon was kissing passionately with closed eyes. Dark Lars tapped his foot impatiently. Now due to the fact that they had been exposed to the incense he placed throughout town and in their personal shops along with the infected water one of them if not both of them should be getting excited really soon. The question is which one will it be? The his eye caught something. A certain someone's little guy was beginning to poke out of his hidden place. Rampardos was starting to get a hard-on. Should he say something? Dark Lars tapped his chin with an all mischievous grin. "Oh lookie here." Dark Lars said out loud. The two pulled apart. "Huh?" They both said. The Tepig smirked and pointed down. Their eyes trailed down and they both saw Rampardos' erection beginning to expose itself more. "Waaaah!" Rampardos said embarrassed. "Oh my..." Cinccino blushed. Dark Lars laughed. "Someone got a bit excited over a kiss, eh? You sure confessing your feeling was all you had in mind?" Dark Lars taunted. Rampardos seemed to try to redeem himself but Dark Lars continued. "We will focus on that later. Now we have a problem on our hands that needs be fixed. In order words your erection." Dark Lars said stepping walking up to them. "Oh Cinccino. This is your time to shine." Dark Lars said pointing at Rampardos' cock. "Uh..." Cinccino said looking at with an almost clueless look. "Oh my god...I'm dealing with virgins aren't I?" Dark Lars thought. He wished he had fingers just so he could pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Kneel in front of it, and open your mouth." Dark Lars said pointing sounding a bit annoyed. Cinccino did so and gave him a look that clearly said "What now?". Dark Lars rolled his eyes and shoved her mouth down on Rampardos dick. "What are you doing?!" Rampardos said shocked. "Oh hush. You will enjoy this." Dark Lars said looking up at him, and then he looked at Cinccino. "Suck on it, and avoid contact with your teeth." Dark Lars ordered. She hesitated. "The longer you wait the longer this will go on. Plus do you really want to leave the poor guy with such an aching erection, huh?" Dark Lars coaxed. Cinccino looked up at Rampardos for only a moment than did as Dark Lars instructed. "Ah!" Rampardos gasped. "Try to be quiet. We don't need someone finding us." Dark Lars said. Rampardos gave a small nod. Cinccino continued with what she was doing and apparently picked up the motion of bobbing her head up and down; Dark Lars guessed it was on instinct or something. He noticed Rampardos was silently gasping rapidly and beginning to tremble to shake. He was getting close. Suddenly, he grabbed Cinccino shoulder and pulled her away from Rampardos pre-cum and saliva covered cock. "Bend over." Dark Lars ordered. Cinccino did it without question. He motioned to Rampardos to take position behind Cinccino though it was not needed for the big guy practically jumped on her and buried himself in her sex organ in one go. "Oooohh!" Cinccino wailed loudly. "We can't have that. Someone will hear her!" Dark Lars thought. So he got an idea. Standing in front of Cinccino he stood on his hind legs and with his front hooves pushed her head down till her mouth covered his penis. Now she was silenced and he got something out of this. "Mmmm...feels nice. Though I prefer Oshus to her any day." Dark Lars thought. "Seems like you got the hang of this pretty well Cinccino. I'm taking it you like sucking dick then?" Dark Lars taunted. Of course he got no answer. Rampardos continued thrusting getting rougher by the second. Cinccino would constantly moan due to the thrusting causing her mouth to vibrate on Dark Lars' penis and send pleasure through his body. Dark Lars motioned for Rampardos to lean in close to him. When he did Dark Lars stood on the tip of his hooves meeting Rampardos' lips with his own silencing both of them. Dark Lars shuddered as the pleasure from both their mouths clashed together. This was the first time this body had done a threesome and taken the pleasure of two at the same time. It was invigorating! Lars felt himself getting close and by the sounds of the other two they were reaching their limits. He then felt Cinccino moan loudly as she cum and her feminine juices spurted out of her vagina making a small puddle beneath her and coating Rampardos' cock. That set the other two off. When she climaxed she tightened around Rampardos' dick and moaned loudly causing intense vibrations on Dark Lars' penis. Rampardos and Dark Lars split apart as both gave a harsh grunt cumming into both entrances of Cinccino. "Ah...hah...That...was fun..." Dark Lars said pulling away. Rampardos flopped down next to Cinccino looking exhausted. "You two leave when you are ready, and don't forget to clean yourselves. I'll see you two later." Dark Lars said and with that he left to wash up. About time he was done the sun was completely gone and the moon and stars were in the sky. "Well today was fun...almost wish it didn't have to end.." Dark Lars said heading to his little home. However a flash of gray caught his eye. "Hm?" Dark Lars went to investigate. He followed the gray thing to the forest area of Paradise. It hid itself behind a tree. Then Dark Lars noticed a second one. Then he heard voices. "It won't go down. I hid it all day and nothin' happened." A voice said. "Ya sure you didn't eat anything bad?" The other asked. "No! Oh man! What if the boss finds out?!" the first voice said panicked. He knew who they were. It was Gurdurr's apprentices Timburr and Timburr. He crept closer hiding in a bush while getting a good view. He saw something that made him smirk. "Looks like my fun isn't over just yet.." Dark Lars chuckled inwardly. One of the Timburrs had an erection and based on the confused face of the other one and the panicked face of the one aroused they had no idea what to do. "Why did this happen? When?" Timburr asked his look alike companion. "I-I-I'm not sure! We were practicing like always and I looked at the boss for a quick second to make sure I was doing something right. He said I had done better but when I looked back...this was there!" Timburr said pointing at his erection. "Oooh...so that's it. Looks like little Timburr does more than admire Gurdurr." Dark Lars thought. The dark Tepig chuckled loudly. The other two Pokemon jumped. "Who-who's there?!" the non-aroused Timburr said standing in front of his friend. Dark Lars walked out the bush. "Well evening Timburr. You too Timburr." Dark Lars said casually. "L-Lars? What are you doing here?" The aroused Timburr asked nervously. "Oh I was just walking around. Making a list on what needs to be done and such and saw one of you guys run by. So I followed you here, and I must say I am surprised on what I stumbled upon." Dark Lars said. "Umm..." the non-aroused Timburr said. "Erk..." The panicked aroused one said. "So...you got that from looking at Gurdurr, huh?" Dark Lars said looking back at the one with the hard-on. Both Timburrs nodded. "Well its clear why you got it. You find Gurdurr attractive." Dark Lars said. "WHHHAAAAAATT?!" Both apprentices yelled. Dark Lars laughed and nodded. "No lie. Your erection says so." Dark Lars said pointing for emphasis. "So-so what do we do?" The panicked Timburr asked looking down at himself. "Well...that depends. Do you want Gurdurr?" Dark Lars said. "Want?" The once panicked Timburr said. "Hmmm...how do I explain this?" Dark Lars thought. "Do you want to touch him, or the other way around? Does your body feel a certain way when you look at him, and only him?" Dark Lars said. Timburr gulped and slowly gave a nod. "So what we need to do is to get Gurdurr to mate with you." Dark Lars said. "We do?!" Both Timburrs said. "Mm-hmm...now let's see...knowing the big guy he won't do it willingly.." Dark Lars said out loud. "Unlike these two he has restraint, stubborn, temperate, and well I wouldn't be surprised if he scorned Timburr about these feelings." Dark Lars thought. He thought, and then he got something. "I have an idea. Follow me." Dark Lars said,and he began walking. The Timburrs looked at each other and then followed. They came to the deposit box outside Quagsire's Assembly. Everyone was gone. Dark Lars opened the box. He pulled out a stun seed and vile seed. "Here hold these." Dark Lars said tossing it to the non-aroused one since the other one was to busy using his free hand to cover his penis from sight. "What are these for?" The non-aroused one said. "To weaken Gurdurr. He's strong no doubt so in order to get him to do what we want he needs to be weak or else he will fight back and you two are punished." Dark Lars said looking through the box. He pulled out two violent seeds. "Here eat these." He said holding out the seeds. "Hm?" They said. "If you two want to get Gurdurr down then you will need strength to do it. Now eat up." Dark Lars coaxed. They both gave nods. They took the seeds and chomped them down. "Good. Now to get Gurdurr to eat those two." Dark Lars motioned to the other seeds. "We can do that." The aroused one said. "We always eat at Swanna's inn and the boss isn't that well on paying much attention to much else when eating." The non-aroused one said. "We can slip it in his food easily. No sweat." The aroused one said. Dark Lars smirked. "All right. I will leave that up to you two." Dark Lars said. The two Pokemon left. Dark Lars hide himself behind a large boulder waiting to see the three to walk into Paradise again. He sat there for a while. "Man Boss you packed in a lot today." he heard a voice say. "They're back." Dark Lars thought. "Yeah. You ate nearly as much a Hydreigon." One other Timburr said. "Are you saying I'm getting fat?!" Gurdurr said sounding upset a bit. Dark Lars snickered. "Leave it to those two to get Gurdurr so riled up." Dark Lars said. He heard the two Timburrs give nervous laughs. "O-Of course not! W-we were saying..." One Timburr said. "That you have great skills in a lot of things...including eating!" The other concluded. "Well...when you put it like that..." Gurdurr said. "I am very skilled in many areas! Not just carpentry, nope!" Gurdurr said proudly. "Yep." One Timburr said. "You sure do, boss!" The other chirped. Dark Lars nearly busted laughing. He looked from behind the boulder. The Timburrs noticed him. One of them gave a thumbs up signaling they had done it. Now all they had to do was put things into action. "Aye! What are you two just standing there for?! Get in here, already!" Gurdurr called from inside their little shop that also worked as a house. "Coming, Boss!" The two called and rushed in. Dark Lars slipped around the side and looked in the window to see what he had to work with. He looked at the Timburrs. The aroused one still had an erection, and the other Timburr looked slightly nervous. The aroused one pat him on the arm for comfort. Gurdurr gave a yawn. "Well its about time to hit the hay. You two get some sleep we got another busy day tomorrow." Gurdurr said. He was about to walk away when suddenly his legs gave in and he tumbled down with his metal beam he always carry falling out his hand. "U-Ugh...Why can't I move?!" Gurdurr said. Lars took this as a chance to walk in. "Well that worked better than I thought. He's completely paralyzed." Dark Lars said. "Wh-what's...going on?" Gurdurr asked. Dark Lars looked at the Timburrs. "Nice work you two." Dark Lars said looking at the Timburrs. They gave nods. "What?" Gurdurr struggled to move but his limbs refused to move. "Well Timburr aren't you going to make your move?" Dark Lars asked. The aroused Timburr face turned red but he put his block of wood down. He walked up to Gurdurr and rolled him on his back. "What are you doing?!" Gurdurr said panicked. Timburr lightly touched the side of his face before diving down for a kiss. "Mmph!" Gurdurr said with a panic muffled sound. The other Timburr blushed at the fact he was watching his look alike partner and his boss make out. Timburr pulled back panting for air. "Wh-wh-what you do that for?!" Gurdurr said panicked. "Simple. He has feelings for you." Dark Lars said. "Wha..?" Gurdurr tried to respond but Timburr reconnected their lips. Dark Lars mentally chuckled. "Seems like were on the "Less talk more action" situation." Dark Lars thought. Then he notice the other Timburr move. He sat his block of wood down and walked towards the lip locked Pokemon. He tapped the other Timburr's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. The other smiled, gave a nod, and pulled all three of them into a three way kiss. Dark Lars' face got hot realizing once he joined the fun this threesome would turn into his very first foursome. "Awesomely arousing..." Dark Lars thought. He watched the three make-out for a bit, but he didn't wait long to step in. He whispered instructions into the Timburrs. They blushed slightly but gave nods. They re-arranged themselves. They laid Gurdurr on his back. The aroused Timburr stood at Gurdurr's feet and the newly turned on Timburr was above him. "What are you doing now?" Gurdurr said looking at them. "You'll see." Dark Lars said. He gave a signaling nod. Then one Timburrs grabbed Gurdurr's legs and pulled them apart settling himself between them before grabbing Gurdurr's hips and began thrusting against Gurdurr's anal hole. "Gwah! Stop!" Gurdurr yelled in panic. Timburr shuddered while still thrusting trying to get in. Then he gave a harsh push against the tight ring of muscle and settled a little of the tip of his penis inside which caused the bigger Pokemon to cry out. However, the leader of the trio of silenced when the other Timburr pulled his head back and shoved his own sex piece into his mouth, and began to thrust. Both Timburrs began thrusting almost in unison with one Timburr trying to go deep inside their beloved boss and the other enjoying Gurdurr's moist cavern. "Hah...hah...aahh...boss's mouth feels...good..." Timburr moaned. "...Same back here too...hah!..." The other Timburr groaned. Of course a series wordless protests, and possibly threats came from Gurdurr even though they wasn't heard, but that was soon silenced when Timburr gave a harsh thrust and dug deep enough to strike his prostate. A high pitched whine was heard from the bigger one which shocked his apprentices. "What was that?" They asked. "Timburr. The place you just thrust into...do that again." Dark Lars said. Timburr nodded, and repeated his actions and the same results happened. "What is the boss doing?" The Timburr in Gurdurr's mouth asked. "Your partner found his prostate or otherwise known as his "sweet spot". Its very sensitive and once hit it feels very good which is why he is making that noise." Dark Lars said. "Really?!" the Timburr that was inside Gurdurr said very excitedly. Dark Lars didn't even need to give instructions when the little guy began again hitting Gurdurr's prostate hard and fast making their boss whine constantly and it all started up again with both apprentices thrusting madly. Soon Gurdurr had an erection as well and was squirming and fidgeting under each thrust "This is hot...but I want to play too!" Dark Lars thought. He crawled on top of Gurdurr. "Don't worry...You went be neglected much longer." Dark Lars said while making sure his butt was right above Gurdurr penis. Then he roughly sat down on it. Gurdurr gave a harsh moan and Dark Lars cried out. Gurdurr was much bigger than he expected. "Ah!...Looks like I bit of more than I can chew..." Dark Lars thought shuddering. "Lars?" The Timburr behind him asked worriedly. "I'm okay. Just focus on your boss." Dark Lars said. As soon as his body got over the shock he began going up and down, and soon picked up the pace. "Ah! Nah! Ma-ah!-n! This feels good! He's the biggest thing I've rode so far!" Dark Lars thought. He sped up and so did the two Timburrs. The moans and whines began to grow louder and the smell of sex was filling the air. "Hah!...I-I feel something!" One Timburr cried. Dark Lars wasn't sure which one it was. "Me too!" The other said. "I'm getting close too!" Dark Lars cried out. Then judging by how Gurdurr penis was twitching inside him he was close as well. "I-I can't take it anymore!" The Timburr inside of Gurdurr cried and he released. When he released his contents inside he gave one last harsh thrust which sent Gurdurr over the edge causing him to suck hard one his other apprentice and to cum inside Dark Lars making the last two Pokemon release. Dark Lars pulled off Gurdurr and slid off of him. He had a feeling his butt was going to be sore after that ride. "So worth it though..." Dark Lars thought. "Well that was fun. But I have to be going now. Busy day tomorrow." Dark Lars said standing up and stretching a bit. The Timburrs did the same. However there was a difference between him and the two dominators. That was he could still function while they were sluggish which was why when vines came out of nowhere he jumped out the way. "Huh?!" The Timburrs said and that they were bound by them. "These are sturdy vines!" One exclaimed in panic. Dark Lars looked and saw that the stun seed and vile seed had worn off and Gurdurr was up and looked very upset. In his hands were the materials sturdy vines. "B-boss!" the Timburrs said panicked. They had totally forgotten what they were going to do once their fun was over. When they planned the whole thing they didn't think of the aftermath. "You two double crossing idiots! You are going to pay for that!" Gurdurr said. Dark Lars ran for it but he curiously ran around the side of the building and looked inside. "You planted something in my food didn't you?!" Gurdurr raged. The two smaller Pokemon nodded bracing themselves for possibly the beating of their lives. Gurdurr grabbed the Timburr that was the first to be aroused. "Sneaking around...planting stuff in my food and then taking advantage of me!..." Gurdurr said. Then he sat down, and held Timburr by his legs over his lap. Dark Lars look and saw an erection. "When all you needed to do was ask!" Gurdurr said and pushed Timburr down on his cock while he pushed up. "AAAAHHHH!" Timburr cried out. "Whoa! Didn't see that coming!" Dark Lars said shocked. He would've stayed and watched but his body was telling him it needed rest. "Aww...oh well..." He sighed and walked back to his little house knowing he won't be the only one sore tomorrow. He closed his eyes and saw his better half glaring daggers at him. "What? Not going to welcome me back?" Dark Lars said. "Shut up you ass!" Lars spat no doubt still trying to seem tough. "Still got a backbone do we? Even though I've toyed with you time and time again? One would think you would submit to me by now." Dark Lars replied. Lars grew silent. Dark Lars smirked. "Well lucky for you all the fun I had today wore me out a bit so I won't be slamming you or riding you this time." Dark Lars said. Lars gave a sigh but that sigh was cut off when the darkness around his flipped him over on his back. "What are you doing?! I thought you said you were tired!" Lars said in panic. "I said I was too worn out to ride and slam you. Never said anything about sucking you off." Dark Lars smirked. "No!" Lars said. The darker Tepig crawled over him so they were in a 69 position. Instantly he took the other in his mouth. Lars shuddered, and Dark Lars moaned. He sucked on the lighter half tenderly at first just so he could tease him. Lars chocked back a moan but part of it got out. Dark Lars picked up on it, and gave a hard suck. Lars yelped and Dark Lars took this as a chance to put his out cock in Lars' mouth. "Finally." Dark Lars thought and he continued sucking on Lars' cock varying between gentle licks and sucks to harsh sucks and on the rare occasion a small nibble. On Lars' end he refused to take part of this. Dark Lars rolled his eyes and then pushed down an Lars' muzzle. If he wasn't going to cooperative he would just face fuck him through the night. Then Dark Lars felt morning come around in the outside world. "Play time's over for the night." Dark Lars said getting off his counterpart. Lars just rolled over to his side. Dark Lars left and opened his eyes to the morning. His stretched and to his utter surprise he wasn't sore as he thought he would be. "Perhaps this body is adapting to all the action I'm doing. I might be able to tough through a few rounds today." Dark Lars said to himself. He walked outside and smelled the air. "Yep the incense is still there." he tasted the stream by the house. "Yep the potion is still working." Dark Lars thought. He walked into the area in front of the house where the team was put together and such. "Who first? After a whole day being exposed to the incense and the potion they should be ready." Dark Lars thought. He walked over to Azumarill. "Good Morning Azumarill." Dark Lars said. "G-Good Morning Lars!" Azumarill said. Dark Lars noticed a slight light pink coloring. If you didn't closely you wouldn't notice but he did and inwardly he was chuckling. "What request do you want to go on today?" Azumarill said playing her role. "Hmm...you okay Azumarill? There is a slight coloring on your face." Dark Lars said. When he pointed it out the color got a bit darker. "N-n-nothing is wrong!" the blue Pokemon said panicked. He leaned forward on the counter and smelled something. It was new to his senses but it didn't take him long enough to figure it out. "She producing a pheromone. She must really want to be mated." Dark Lars thought. "Azumarill is that smell coming from you?" Dark Lars said. Azumarill nearly went into a panic. "O-Of course not! Y-You must smell the flowers, or Swanna's cooking on the wind! I-I can't produce that kind of smell!" Azumarill said face turning darker. "Ooohh...I get it now." Dark Lars said playing it off as he just figured it out. "What do you mean?" Azumarill said. "Tell me. Have you ever been with a male before?" Dark Lars said. If the pink coloring on her face wasn't noticeable before it sure was now. "Why would you...?!" Azumarill said but he cut her off. "The both of us know you producing a pheromone to attract a mate and its receptacle to all males. Now answer the question." Dark Lars said. Azumarill went silent and then sighed. "It's been a very long time. Many years." She admitted. "Mmhm. Get from behind the counter." Dark Lars said. "What?" Dark Lars sighed. "Just do it." She stepped out while being cautious not for her legs to separate too wide. The smell was now stronger. "Come on." Dark Lars said turning away. She followed him back to his home. They walked in. "What are we doing in here?" Azumarill asked. "Do I need to spell it out for you? I'm going to give you some relief. Now lay down on your back." Dark Lars said. With that said she grew silent and gave a nod. She laid down on his bed on her back. Easily separating her legs he got a good look at her sex organ. It was a small slit but he bet it could stretch also there was juices flowing out. It didn't take much effort to push his tongue in. Azumarill squealed. He began licking her and pushing his tongue in back and forth. He barely had to focus on lubricating the water type for she was already wet enough for him to easily to push in. He dragged out the licks longer and was purposely missed her tender spot for teasing purposes. "L-Lars..." Azumarill begged. "That's my cue." Dark Lars thought. Pulling his face away from her dripping wet area he positioned himself and pushed in with one go. Azumarill gave a short scream and clutched onto him. "Don't make so much noise. We don't want anyone finding us." Dark Lars said before beginning to thrust. He soon discovered that her insides were incredibly tender, and easily constricted and moved against him unlike a males were if he clamped down hard enough he wouldn't be able to move at all. The natural lubrication also helped with that. "Nice, but a prefer a male any day." Dark Lars thought. He sped up his thrusting and went deeper into her as much as he could. Azumarill focused on staying silent not wanting someone to come in and ruin this moment. "I'm going to release soon." Dark Lars her legs began to quake. "L-Lars...I'm gonna...!" She never finished her warning. She screamed but Dark Lars cut her off with a kiss and she released a flood onto the straw bed. Dark Lars rode her through her orgasm and soon he released into her. He shook lightly as he pulled out. "I'm glad this body doesn't carry the seed that could impregnate her. Or else...well...my better half will have a heart attack and die." Dark Lars thought. He stood up to wash himself off. He came back and she was still lying there. "You okay?" Dark Lars said trying to sound concerned even though he wasn't and just wanted her out of there so he could possibly bring his next victim in. She sat up and gave a small nod. "Y-yes." Azumarill said. She stood up. "Go clean yourself off. Your kind of messy." Dark Lars said. She gave a small laugh. "Yeah." She began to walk out. "Oh and Lars..." Azumarill said. "Hm?" Dark Lars said. "Thank you." She left without another word. "Hmph. First time someone said thank you." Dark Lars thought. "Let's see whose next?" Dark Lars said to himself as he walked back to the same area. "Hmm..." His eyes wandered to Scraggy. Scraggy looked a bit...off. "Hmm...interesting..." Dark Lars said. He walked over to Scraggy's shop. "Hello Scraggy." Dark Lars said. "What up, twerp. What do you want?" Scraggy said. "Nothing much. Just...it seems you seem to be a bit...different today. A little off?" Dark Lars said. Panic flashed across his face for a second but it quickly settled back into "don't care about anything." look. "Ain't nothing wrong! Why would a little lose-I mean kid like you would be worried about me?" Scraggy said. "Someone is cranky today. Have a problem? Feeling tense?" Dark Lars said. "There ain't nothing wrong!" Scraggy said almost yelling in frustration. "Calm down. Don't want Quagsire getting curious, do we?" Dark Lars said. Panic and fear plastered on his face. "No! No, no, no, no,no,no! I'll talk okay! Just don't get his attention!" Scraggy said nervously looking out he corner of his eye. "L-look. I've been having a issue okay? These...jacked up feeling..." Scraggy struggled to say. "It's been since yesterday and they won't just go!" Scraggy said. "Such as?" Dark Lars said. "Man don't make me say it." Scraggy said. Dark Lars made a face that pretty much said to spill the beans. "I've been getting urges...ya know the urges ya get when you want a girl and..." Scraggy said. "Ah.." Dark Lars said glad he finally said it. "L-look a twerp like yourself probably don't even understand. Why don't you go off and play or something?" Scraggy said. "Oh I understand clearly." Dark Lars said. "Huh? You do?" Scraggy said. "Yes." Dark Lars said. Then he leaned in close. "Tell me. Ever tried it with a male?" Dark Lars said. "What?!" Scraggy said. Dark Lars chuckled. "Why are you so shocked? Males have entrances too. Sure the butt of a male isn't as wet as a females vagina but it's tighter...in my opinion anyways. The only trouble is the lubrication and a little saliva can fix that easy." Dark Lars said. Scraggy looked at him with a bewildered face. "So...you wanna give it a try? I assure you, you will get a release." Dark Lars said. "You can't be...?!" Scraggy said. "Offering myself? Yes I am." Dark Lars said bluntly. Scraggy opened his mouth but the clamped it shut. He grew quiet for a while. "A-all right." Scraggy said. "Good. Wait about twenty-five minutes and come to my house." Dark Lars said, and with that he left, and Scraggy walked into his little tent to his shop. He was about to go back to the house to prep himself for he doubted Scraggy would lubricate him when he glanced at Quagsire. He cracked a small smile thinking how scared Scraggy was of him. "Makes me wonder what exactly Quagsire did to make that ex-bad guy to submit..." Dark Lars thought. Dark Lars' mind clicked at the word "submit". "Ooooh I got an idea." Dark Lars thought. He walked over to Quagsire. "Morning Lars, Hmm. What can I, hmm, do for you today?" Quagsire said. "Hey Qaugsire. I actually came over to talk about Scraggy." Dark Lars said. "Hm?" Quagsire said with a questioning look on his face. "Yes. He's been very helpful ever since he's been straightened out. He's been helping with the moves and of course believing in us when the Bittercold was on the move. So I've been wanting to reward him, and I thought of a way, but...I want you to help out." Dark Lars said. "Reward him, hmm? Yes, he has been rather helpful,hmm? What kind of reward,hmm, you were thinking of?" Quagsire said. Dark Lars smirked and motioned for him to lean forward. Then he whispered about Scraggy's little predicament, and him offering himself. Quagsire pulled back blushing red. "Hmmmmm?!" Quagsire said. "Calm down. I haven't even got to the good part." Dark Lars said and then he smirked. "I want you to join us. While he's busy putting himself in me I want you to come up from behind him and put your own piece in him." Dark Lars said. Quagsire face was full of shock. "You want to reward him ,don't you? So will you join us?" Dark Lars said. Quagsire made a thinking face. "Hmm...Okay. It is true he has been helpful,hmm? Ever since he joined Paradise he has changed a bit,hmm? I guess that is deserving of a reward,hmmm." Quagsire said. "Good. Come to my home in a few minutes." Dark Lars said. He was about to leave when he realized something. He doubt Quagsire would know exactly what to do so he might end up hurting Scraggy which would leave the guy scarred for life and minus one Pokemon on his count of Pokemon to help the bitter cold grow. "One more thing Quagsire." Dark Lars said. Motioning for him to lean down Dark Lars whispered instructions of what the older one needed to do when he arrived. The other gave a nod, and the mischief Tepig left to handle his own business. He came to his home and laid down. "First lubrication." Dark Lars said to himself. Licking his hoof he leaned forward, reached back and stuck his saliva covered hoof in his anal hole to lubricate it as much as possible. "Mmm..." Dark Lars said to himself. He pushed his hoof in trying to stretch himself as soon as possible. A few moments later he stopped. "That should do it." Dark Lars said. Then his ears picked up feet. "Yo." Scraggy said walking in. "Right on time, Scraggy." Dark Lars said wiggling his tail in the air. "Already for you. Just put yourself in." Dark Lars said. Scraggy walked up to him and positioned himself and gave a harsh thrust. Dark Lars yelped in surprise. Scraggy kept thrusting hard trying to get inside as soon as possible and to get a release. "Hah...Take it easy...prolonging it will make the release feel better on both our ends..." Dark Lars said. "S-sorry." Scraggy said and eased up on his thrusting. Now that the other wasn't thrusting in like a feral creature the dark Tepig was able to focus on shifting himself so Scraggy's thrusts would reach his 'sweet spot'. He pushed back against Scraggy as he thrust forward causing Scraggy's cock to go deeper. Then he felt it brush against something sensitive. "Hngh!" He shook slightly. He was about to shift again when he heard someone's voice. "Soory I'm late,hmm." A familiar voice said. Scraggy froze. "Oh good you made it." Dark Lars said. "Wh-what he's doing here?!"Scraggy said nervously. "I asked him to join us." Dark Lars said. "What?!" Scraggy said. "Don't worry. It will be fine, and fun. You know what to do Quagsire." Dark Lars said. Quagsire gave a nod. He knelt down close to Scraggy tail and lifted it up. "Wh-what's he doing?" Scraggy said. "Making it easier for him to get in you." Dark Lars said. Quagsire stuck his tongue inside and Scraggy yelped in shock. The water type pushed his his tongue in deeper and would pull out so he could push back in. He repeated this again and again and then pulled back while giving the hole a a small lick. Then he pushed his odd shaped in part way. Scraggy yelped. Since the Pokemon doesn't have fingers all he could do was push the limb in a little and out stretching Scraggy. "Okay Quagsire that's enough. I think he's ready." Dark Lars said. Quagsire pulled his hand away and positioned his own penis against the lubricated hole. Then he gave a thrust and Scraggy practically screeched but Quagsire covered his mouth. Then he kept thrusting. Dark Lars pushed against Scraggy right into his 'sweet spot'. Dark Lars moaned and then he felt the force Quagsire's thrust against him through Scraggy. "Quagsire thrust harder! Your the force behind all this. Put some muscle into it!" Dark Lars said. Quagsire began to thrust harder and picked up speed. "Oh fuck yes!" Dark Lars thought. He pushed hard against Scraggy making the thrust feel harder. Then Quagsire gave a harsh thrust. "Mmmph!" Scraggy yelled behind Quagsire's hand. "Hm?" Quagsire said halting for second. "You found his 'sweet spot'. It's a spot that feels incredibly good when hit and gives great pleasure. Keep hitting it." Dark Lars said. Quagsire nodded, took aim, and gave a harsh thrust in. Muffled loud moans erupted from Scraggy and Dark Lars kept moaning. Quagsire went faster and Dark Lars fell on his stomach due to the force. "Whoa Quagsire! Calm down boy!" Dark Lars thought. "I...feel..something...hmm.." Quagsire said. One harsh thrust and he cummed inside of Scraggy. Feeling the semen blast against his prostate Scraggy couldn't take it and he released give a loud moan and shaking. Dark Lars felt the release and couldn't take it and let loose. They collapsed on top of each other panting. "That was so much fun.." Dark Lars thought. He crawled from out under the pile. "Feel better?" Dark Lars asked Scraggy. Scraggy nodded. "Thanks for the extra help Quagsire." Dark Lars said. "You,hmm,welcome." Quagsire said sounding tired. They soon cleaned themselves up, and left the house. Quagsire left like his usual self and Scraggy left with a slight limp but a content smirk on his face. "That takes care of everyone here in Paradise. Now to go to town." Dark Lars said to himself. He left for Post town. He looked around. "I took care of Cinccino and Rampardos. So dealing with the shops that leaves Kecleon, and Cofagrigus. Then you have Swanna in the inn." Dark Lars thought. He walked up to Kecleon's shop. "Morning, Kecleon!" Dark Lars said. He instantly noticed the sweat on his skin and the almost glazed look in the other Pokemon's face. "Oh this is too easy." Dark Lars thought. "Hey Kecleon. You seem a bit troubled by something." Dark Lars said. Kecleon panicked a bit. "N-no..." Kecleon said panicked. Dark Lars tapped his chin. "By the looks of you something is wrong. Mind telling me what's up?" Dark Lars said. Kecleon didn't say a word but shook his head. Dark Lars leaned against the counter with his front legs on it crossed on it. "What can I do to get you to talk, huh?" Dark Lars said. Kecleon remained silent. Dark Lars thought. "How about...I pay you for it? You talk to me, let me help you, and you get paid for it. A win situation for you." Dark Lars said. The mention of payment interested the shop keeper. "H-How much?" Kecleon asked. Dark Lars motioned for him to lean forward and when he did Dark Lars whispered quite a large amount. The shop-keep's eyes sparkled. "Deal!" Kecleon said shaking Dark Lars' hoof. "Just name the time and the place." Dark Lars said. "Up on the hill. Right after the sunset, and night comes." Kecleon said. Dark Lars gave a nod and left. Then he thought. "Would this technically be prostitution for the fact I'm paying him so I can screw him. Oh whatever, not like it's illegal here." Dark Lars thought to himself while chuckling at the last part. He went to get the payment and to wait for the day to end. Soon the sun had set and the night had come. Dark Lars came up on the hill and there Kecleon was waiting. "Here's the payment." Dark Lars said handing the Pokemon an somewhat heavy brown sack. "Now start talking." Dark Lars said. Kecleon panicked for a second but shook it off. They made a deal and he had to up hold his end. "I've been feeling rather...odd lately." Kecleon admitted. "As in...?" Dark Lars questioned. "Like when you need a mate.." Kecleon admitted. "Hm...okay." Dark Lars said acting as if he was catching on. "I think I have a solution to that." Dark Lars said. "Y-You do?" Kecleon asked curious. "Tell me. Ever considered doing it with a male?" Dark Lars said smirking. Kecleon looked lost for a second. Then realization hit him followed by a red blush. "Your not saying...?!" Kecleon said panicked that his long tongue nearly flew out his mouth. "That you mate with me? Yes." Dark Lars said. "How's that even possible?!" Kecleon asked flailing his arms. Dark Lars gave a laugh. "Just listen to me and you will see." Dark Lars said. Kecleon nodded and waited. "Lay down on you stomach." Dark Lars instructed. Kecleon nodded. "For the fact his is his first time and he seems a bit too nervous I'll give him the easy role." Dark Lars thought. He knelt down close Kecleon's butt and slightly lifted his tail. Kecleon jerked up. "What are you...?!" Kecleon began to ask. "Hush. Just lay there." Dark Lars said. He licked the anal hole gently, and then repeated it. Soon the outside of it was coated with saliva. Then Dark Lars began to push his tongue in. Kecleon shivered and squirmed. "Stay still." Dark Lars ordered, and then stuck his tongue back in. He pushed it in and out and used his hoof to somewhat stretch the chameleon Pokemon The he pulled back once he felt it was well lubricated. "Is is over?" Kecleon asked. Dark Lars gave a laugh. "Pfft! Not a chance! I'm just getting to the fun part." Dark Lars said. He positioned his erection against Kecleon lubricated hole. "Brace yourself. It may hurt." Dark Lars said before giving a harsh thrust. Kecleon gave a cry. "Be quiet. If someone hears us then we won't be able to finish and you won't get help." Dark Lars said. Kecleon nodded and covered his mouth. Dark Lars continued his thrusting pushing in deeper as much as he could. Kecleon, who finally grew over his nervousness, was making small moans and shaking. "Seems like he starting to like this. Now to find his 'sweet spot'" Dark Lars thought. He leaned forward a bit to get an better position to thrust and a few moment later he struck home. "Aaahh!" Kecleon covered his mouth. "Gotcha." Dark Lars said and he focused all his thrusts into that one spot. "Mmph!" Kecleon said in shock. Dark Lars kept thrusting, and he could feel himself getting close to his limit. "Hope he cums soon because I'm almost done for..." Dark Lars thought. The Kecleon gave a muffled scream and cummed. Feeling the other Pokemon's insides clamp down on his Dark Lars released. "Fuuuuck!" Dark Lars groaned. They plopped down exhausted. Dark Lars rolled off Kecleon. He walked over the small fountain and splashed water on his body to clean himself up. He looked at Kecleon. "Well the deal is done. I'll see you later Kecleon." Dark Lars said bidding good-bye. He walked down the hill and towards the entrance/exit of post town. He was at the gate when he felt someone tap him. He turned around and saw Cofagrigus floating right behind him. He nearly jumped out of his skin. "Oh Cofagrigus its just you." Dark Lars said with a sigh. "What is it? Why did you scare me like that" He wondered what the ghost type was up to. The guy was never the type to approach someone or join crowds. "I've been watching you." Cofagrigus spoke. Dark Lars face stayed un-changed, but his mind began to think. "What did he mean by he has been watching me? Did he see me plant the incense and potions? If he did then my plan may be in jeopardy." Dark Lars thought. "To my tent." Cofagrigus spoke, and he disappeared. Dark Lars knew that ghost types tend to be naturally ominous but he wasn't sure if he should go. However, he had a feeling the coffin Pokemon would further bother him if he didn't, and he didn't need Cofagrigus hovering around him while he busy trying to put his plan into action. So he went into Cofagrigus tent to his shop. He froze when all he saw was a coffin. Then he realized that the coffin was Cofagrigus but without the ghostly hands, and face out. "Uhh..." Dark Lars said aloud. "Don't tell me he fell asleep?" Dark Lars thought. Then the coffined opened slightly. "Guess I'm suppose to get in there..." Dark Lars thought. He pushed it open slightly and slipped in. He expected to either find the Pokemon or hit the bottom of the coffin. Instead, he found himself floating in darkness. "Huh?" Dark Lars said. "I've watched you..." Cofagrigus' voice said. Suddenly his limbs were snagged with that seemed to be hands. "I've watched you with ...I've watched you with Gurdurr and his apprentices,..and just now with Kecleon... " Cofagrigus spoke. "And I doubt they were not your only partners..." Cofagrigus said. Dark Lars was held tight by his side with two more. "Now it my turn..." Dark Lars could only make a small gasp before a tendril was shoved into his mouth, and pushed in and out thus thrusting into his mouth. Then another appeared. It was long and seemed to be coated with something, and it pressed against Dark Lars anal hole. Then with one thrust it pushed in him easily. "Whoa! A little dominant here!" Dark Lars thought for he couldn't voice his opinions. The tendril in his back entrance pushed in and out in a slow but rough pace trying to push in deeper but trying to not to hurt him. He whined and squirmed. He wouldn't think that Cofagrigus would know what he would be doing, but apparently he did, and the hash thrust proved it. Then Dark Lars gave a gasp which allowed the tendril the thrust into his throat. "Mmph!" Dark Lars gave a shudder. Cofagrigus gave a seductive laugh that sent chills down his spine. "He's almost as good as Master Dark-ah!.." Dark Lars thoughts were stopped when another tendril trapped his penis and suction was felt. Dark Lars squirmed and shuddered. The hands held him tight he would be still while the tendrils did their work. The one in his mouth hitting the back of his throat easily, the one on his cock suck vigorously trying to make him spill, and the one deep inside him thrusting like mad on his prostate making pleasurable chills shock and race through him making his sight blur and alter. "I-I can't...!" Dark Lars gave a muffled screamed. and came into the tendril, and only a second later he felt something gush into him. The tendrils removed themselves and he could finally breath properly. The four hands on his limbs left him go. The two by his side lifted him up and helped him out the coffin. As soon as he saw the outside world Dark Lars crawled out the rest of the way. He hit the ground and nearly collapsed. "Oh man...that was something..." Dark Lars thought. He gave his head a slight shook and slowly walked out the tent. He was sure the ghost type had a big grin on his face. He made it back to Paradise and flopped down for rest. When he opened them he was with his better half who was surprisingly smirking at him. "Heh heh. Who slammed you? You look like hell." Lars gave a laugh. "Shut up. Don't forget who has the upper hand here." Dark Lars said. "Whatever. Your done for so you can't do anything this time." Lars said. Dark Lars made a face and Lars laughed. The other was right. After his recent fun he was too tired to do anything to the lighter Tepig tonight. However that didn't mean the other one was going to go through the night laughing at him, and go without punishment. He got an idea. He had great influence in this place and he was going to use it to his advantage. His hoof sunk into the darkness of the area. Lars noticed and his smirk left him. A wary look crossed his face. "What are you up to?" Lars said. Dark Lars smirked. "Well see who will have the last laugh." Dark Lars said. Suddenly, the darkness formed tendrils much like the ones that just pleasured Dark Lars. They wrapped around the others limbs and torso. and he was lifted a bit off the ground. "Put me down!" Lars demanded. "Blah blah blah! I've heard enough from you." Dark Lars said. A black tendril forced it way into the other's mouth, and thrust in roughly. Another appeared and snaked under Lars and took hold of his exposed dick in a vice grip. Lars gasped and squirmed to get away from it but of course it was no use. Then lastly one that seemed to be coated in something that would be used for lubrication shoved itself in the other in one go. "Mmnnph!" Lars squirmed horribly. "Hold still!" Dark Lars ordered. The tendrils grew rough for a moment to force the other to be still. The tendrils toyed with the other, and the faces the other made Dark Lars were priceless. He couldn't help but chuckle evilly. Then he felt the morning outside arrive. He released the tendrils and Lars fell to the ground where the darkness ensnared him once again. "See you later." With that Dark Lars left. He opened his eyes to the new day and yawned. He held his head on his hoof. "Lets see...I've taken care of Quagsire, Scraggy, Azumarill and the Gurdurr crew. Then there is Kecleon, Cinccino and Rampardos. Cofagrigus just helped himself to me so that leaves Swanna. Hmm...its been about two days and three nights since the incense had been planted so she should be very...vulnerable by now." Dark Lars thought. He got up and headed for Post Town. Everyone seemed normal but you never knew what happens at nightfall and behind closed doors. He walked into Swanna's inn and saw the big bird beauty. Instantly, he noticed she didn't show the same signs as everyone else. She didn't have no color to her face, no sign of inner struggle, no shaking or sweating. He grew puzzled. He sniffed the air and his eyes grew wide. She wasn't producing a pheromone like Azumarill, but that's not all he smelled or more as he didn't smell. The smell of the incense wasn't in here. Dark Lars made an upset face. "What the heck happened to my incense?!" Dark Lars thought. He needed to get some answers now. He walked up to the signora. "Good Morning Swanna!" Dark Lars said. "Ah! Lars nice to see you." Swanna smiled. He made up an excuse to see the Swan. "Swanna have you noticed something different with everyone? They all seem on edge about something." Dark Lars said. "It's is true. Everyone has seemed bothered about this or that lately." Swanna agreed. "You don' think they are turning back to before? Before I had to take down the Bittercold, and the world itself was cold." Dark Lars said faking a worried expression. "Oh of course not! Everyone here is beyond grateful for what you had done for us. They would have to be absolutely mad to fall into that state again. Plus, I'm sure remembering seeing the Glacier Palace moving scared them straight." Swanna assured. Dark Lars gave a fake relieved sigh. "Oh good. Perhaps its something else. Perhaps they ate something, or drank something." Dark Lars said joking. "Whatever if it is it's not here. I don't use the town's water supply." Swanna said. "What?!" Dark Lars thought. "Hm? You don't?" Dark Lars said titling his head slightly. Swanna must have found the action cute for she cracked a big smile. "Surprised, right? Well true enough I don't use the town's famous water. I use an underground spring and the water comes up from a fountain I have." Swanna said. "Oh. I would have never guessed." Dark Lars said. Those words meant more than she thought. He soon left Swanna's inn and walked out of town and as soon as he did a very dark and pissed off look crossed over his face. "Dammit! Fuck! Shit! I never would have thought she didn't use the town's water supply! I know she removed my incense as well! There is no other explanation!" Dark Lars thought. He walked back to Paradise thinking. Swanna may have ruined his plans. He knows travelers tend to stay at the inn so he thought the water in the found, the water they drink and of course the incense would have them affected in one night, but now it seems that didn't happen. He was going to have to work around it. He suddenly halted when a Pelipper flew overhead and dropped a letter in front of him. He opened it and scanned it. It was from Oshus. It spoke of many adventures, treasure, and a soon return to Paradise. "Shit!" Dark Lars thought. His lack in request and jobs would no doubt go un-noticed if he pursued to fix his problem. For now he had to return to usual work in Paradise. With a grumble and a few whispered curses he went to look at the request boards.


	6. Chapter 6

Oshus was tired and excited at the same time. They had just finished the fifth dungeon they had been through and found a great deal of treasure. He couldn't wait to tell stories of their adventures to Lars, but a good part of him just wanted to get home. Traveling with the team was always fun no doubt it, but their have been a few incidents where things grew a bit...tense. That was all he could describe it for that how he would feel when they would happen. It was like what happened at Glacier Palace. Team members would wander off together from the group and mate with each other, it was often Espeon and Umbreon. Virizion often joke if they kept it up Espeon would have more than one kid. Of course Umbreon ruined her fun by pointing out that he and Espeon come from the eeveelution line (a group of species evolved from the single Pokemon Eevee) so it wasn't surprising if they had a big family for eveelutions tend to do that. Then a few times Virizion and Keldeo were nowhere to be found and once she went off with Emolga (though he swore Dunsparce grew highly upset about it). Then of course the very tense and awkward ones was when the others try to involve him, it was mostly Emolga and Dunsparce but it made him un-comfortable. He didn't understand what had gotten into his friends, but he wished it would get out of them. Now they walked towards Post Town with great news and stories of success, but even now as they grew closer to home he could hear hushed whispers, and notice looks shared between his teammates. Virizion was with Espeon and Umbreon and the poor guy had a red color on his face. Keldeo and Hydreigon was talking (Oshus swore he heard those two up to something the night before). Emolga seemed to be cracking jokes with Dunsparce ,at first, but Dunsparce said something and the flying squirrel Pokemon was blushing red. Oshus sighed and he glad he went un-noticed. Soon they could see Post Town. "Hey everyone look. We really close now. I can see Post Town." Oshus said. Everyone looked and gave cheers. Soon they came back to Post Town and seeing they had gone for sometime everyone wanted to know what they were up to. This instantly lead to a party in Swanna's inn and a fire in the center of town. They told stories of great battles, and the discovery of some ancient ruins. They even ran into a very ancient Pokemon named Lugia. Swanna mentioned he was only spoken in legends for no one seen the Pokemon before. Of course that was a great added bonus for the team. Oshus was great to be back home, but he felt something wasn't quite right. He soon found out when he stepped away from the party. He was up on the hill trying to relax. When he heard a slight sound. It was coming from behind the fountain on top of the hill. He silently sneaked closer and the sound came again. "Was that...a moan?" Oshus thought. He peeked from behind the fountain and his heart stopped. There in the water sat Quagsire with Scraggy in his lap while the two were lip-locked and passionately kissing. Oshus backed up. "Okay that's it something is not right..." Oshus said. Then he made a defeated, and saddened look. "and I think he has something to do with Lars..." Oshus said. He wasn't blind. He knew something wasn't right with his friend. His new actions were clear proof. No one in town knew anything about these kind of actions and activities until Lars spoke about it. He wasn't sure who was the first to learn, and how but all he knew was that it spread fast. He had to figure out what was going on. The next morning he woke up like any other day but his mind was thinking. He was going to somehow have to get away from Lars, and find someone who could help him. He looked at a request board. Then his eyes noticed a request that excluded water types. "Perfect!" Oshus thought. He tore off the request and handed it to Azumarill. "You wan to go on this request right away?" Azumarill said. He gave a nod and the gate opened. She looked at the note. "With your current team you won't be able to do the request." Azumarill pointed out. "Hm" Lars said coming up. "No water types are allowed on this request." Azumarill said. "What?!" Lars said. "Let me see." Oshus said as he faked taking a first look at the note thoroughly. Then he gave his head a shake. "Sorry Lars. I didn't take a good enough look. I must be tired from our big adventure. You can go ahead without me." Oshus smiled. "Are you sure? We can just choose another one." Lars said. "I'm positive. Go ahead." Oshus assured. Lars gave a sigh and gave a nod. He left for Quagsire's assembly to arrange a team. Soon Lars was gone on the request and as soon as he was Oshus headed to Post Town for help. "I have to find someone who could help. Someone smart...perhaps Swanna could help." Oshus thought. He walked into Swanna's inn. Swanna saw him and smiled. "Well greeting Oshus! What brings you here?" Swanna said. "Swanna can I talk to you for a second?" Oshus said. "Of course." Swanna said. She shooed off any customers for the time being. "What is it?" Swanna asked. "I've noticed something has changed around here. Everyone seems different." Oshus said. "Lars had the same thinking. He feared everyone was turning back to the state they were before the Bittercold was on the move, back to the state when the world was cold and dark." Swanna said. Oshus shook his head. "This is different...and I think it has something to do with Lars." Oshus said. "Hm?" Swanna said. Oshus thought if Swanna was going to be able to help him she was going to have to know what happened the day of the when they went to the new Glacier Palace. "Swanna there is something I need to confess, but this stays between us, okay?" Oshus said. Swanna nodded. Then Oshus began to tell about that day in as much detail he could from when he woke up to when he went to bed that day. It was a bit of a struggle saying something that was suppose to stay between the team to someone else, especially Swanna. "Lars had told everyone something before, and shared some secret news with Keldeo. I believe it had something to do with what happened at the Glacier Palace." Oshus said. Swanna was quiet. Oshus was glad she didn't freak out like anyone else would have. "Perhaps that may explain that incense I found." Swanna said. "Hm?" Oshus said. "Wait here." Swanna said. She went somewhere behind her counter and came back with something wrapped up. "I found this incense in my inn. The scent was distracting and when cooking one slight distraction and the meal could be ruined." Swanna explained. Oshus smelled the scent and recognized it. "That the incense Lars had the kids Swadloon and Lillipup bring him that day, and I picked up the scent while we were...busy.. at Glacier Palace." Oshus said. Swanna smelled the incense as well. "Hmm..now that I think about it. A few days ago whenever I would walk outside I picked up this scent on the wind. I passed it off as the flowers but perhaps I was mistaken." Swanna said. Oshus made a thinking face. "Perhaps while I was gone Lars got others to do the same things we did as well." Oshus though thinking back to the scene he came upon last night. "Let me take a look a it." Oshus said. They uncovered it, and saw it was black with pink blossom and other floral patterns on it. Oshus looked over it while holding his breath. Then he saw a symbol It was a black circle with what seemed to be black smoke or possibly mist going around it. Oshus knew this had to be something. "Swanna this symbol...Have you seen it before?" Oshus asked. She looked at it. "No. Never heard of anything like it either." Swanna said. Oshus made a thinking face. Who else might know? "Let's ask Quagsire. He's been around for sometime. He may know something." Oshus said. The two went to Paradise with the incense wrapped back up in Oshus' hands. "Hey Quagsire." Oshus said. Quagsire saw them and was a bit surprised that Swanna was there too, but he didn't bother to ask. "Hello Oshus how can I help you, hmm." Quagsire said. "I wanted to ask if you know anything about a symbol." Oshus said. "Hmm?" Quagsire asked. Oshus revealed the incense and pointed out the symbol. "It seems to be a black circle with black smoke or mist around it." Oshus said. "Hmm...can't say I've heard of it.." Quagsire said. "Did you saw black circle with black mist?" A voice said said. They turned to see Scraggy. "You know something about this?" Swanna asked. "Only what I heard from rumors back home in the west. That black circle symbolizes the nights when there is no moon in the sky. The black mist symbolizes shadows. That mark is the symbol of the evil Darkrai." Scraggy said. "Darkrai?" Oshus said. "Hmph. We ain't talking about your everyday thief or big boss. No, this guy is the real deal. He tricks Pokemon to do his dirty work and make them slaves, not minions. He is hard to find and I hear is evil to the bone. Some say he once aspired to rule the world. No one knows how the guy does it but whatever he does it works." Scraggy said. "Turns Pokemon into slaves?" Oshus said aloud. Scraggy heard him. "Yep, no joke. Do whatever the guys and. No matter what, no matter the time, no matter the sacrifice they do it without hesitation." Scraggy said. "That sounds horrid. How can a Pokemon do such things? How does he sleep at night?" Swanna said sounding upset. Scraggy walked up to them and noticed the symbol on the incense. "Where'd ya get this?" Scraggy asked. "I think Lars had it." Oshus said. "Well if he did then he is no doubt a slave to Darkrai." Scraggy said. "Oh my that very,hmmm, worrisome that Lars had fallen into that." Quagsire said. "Did you know anything else? Like how to beat him?" Oshus said. Scraggy shook his head. "Naw man. This guy can't be caught or beat. But...I did hear about a Pokemon that was known to get in his way before. I think the Pokemon's name in Cresselia." Scraggy said. "Oh I've heard of that Pokemon,hmm. Said to live on top of a high mountain up north, hmm. The mountain's name is Dusk Mountain,hmm. The peak is often called Lunar Peak because when you stand on top of it at night it seems like the moon is really close,hmm." Quagsire said. "Then Dusk Mountain is where I should go." Oshus said. "I'm coming too." Swanna said. "You are?!" Oshus said. "Of course. It's the least I can do. Lars saved us all so its our turn to save him." Swanna said. With that Oshus got ready and left with Swanna. He looked at the map and saw it was a good ways away. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get back before Lars noticed and if Lars really was a slave to Darkrai he may grow suspicious. So he made a lie saying he was off on a sudden a request a Pokemon had approached him with. He hoped it would buy him time. They headed on a set path through a forest to get to the base of the mountain. They walked through. It was mostly silence between them. Oshus kept thinking why he didn't approach this sooner rather than later. If he did than he could have stopped this before it grew to big. He thought back at home. Last time he left Lars alone at Post Town he came back home with the place had taken a great change, or at least the Pokemon have. He hoped the Tepig couldn't or wouldn't do anything else while he was gone. His thoughts were halted when a Pokemon came out to attack. "Just like anytime before." Oshus thought. Even though he didn't have his team he couldn't forget he was still on an adventure and that meant he would run into opponents and possible new teammates. Soon night had fallen and they had finally made it to the base of the mountain. They decided to camp for the night. Oshus sat staring at the fire. The last time he camped at the bass of a mountain at night was when Lars and he went to save Munna at Mt. Kiliona back when they thought she was the good Pokemon. Lars was like himself back then. "I never missed Lars so much since he came back..." Oshus thought. "Oshus." Swanna said to gain his attention. "Hm?" Oshus said. "Something has come to mind. You are Lars' trusted partner. Your with him all the time and you live together. How come you are not like everyone else?" Swanna asked. Oshus paused. He never really thought about it. He was with Lars,the one who was behind all this through out the whole day and through the night, and yet he wasn't all over the others like how they tend to get. "...I guess because he hide things from me. If he was a slave of Darkrai he would have to be cautious and secretive. If he did something off I would be the first to notice." Oshus said. Swanna gave a nod. "Do you know how he was able to exact his plans?" Swanna said. "No. I never saw them coming." Oshus said. Swanna gave a nod in understanding. They went to sleep for the night soon after that. Morning came and they didn't waste a single moment climbing Dusk Mountain. Despite it's name the mountain was well lite with the sun's rays. Of course it spelled trouble for their water type moves but they managed. Swanna was very strong, and Oshus had been on enough adventures to be able to handle then disadvantages of the weather. The mountain was tough to climb but they finally made it to Lunar Peak. They walked out and saw that the sun was setting just below the horizon. They looked around and saw what seemed to be flowers that weren't blossoming yet and surrounded by them was a stone structure like a floor with the moon crescent on it. "Is this the place?" Oshus thought. Then moon came out and a sight blossomed before them. The flowers opened their petals wide and absorbed the moonlight, and glowed lighting up the area. "Amazing." Oshus said. "Absolutely beautiful." Swanna said. "Indeed it it." A voice said. The looked up saw a Pokemon floating down. It was blue with pink and yellow on it body. It had no legs or arms but it seemed to float. It's overall appeal could be described as elegant. It landed on the stone structure. "Are you Cresselia?" Oshus asked. "Yes." the Pokemon said. Cresselia was obviously female for she had a smooth, calming feminine voice. "We have come to ask for your help." Swanna said. "Oh?" Cresselia asked curious. Swanna motioned for Oshus to talk. "My friend...had become a slave to Darkrai.." Oshus said. "What?!" Cresselia said shocked. "I'm not sure how and when but he's been this way but it's come to my attention he has for a while." Oshus said. "Tell me what has your friend been doing? What deeds has he'd done under Darkrai's power?" Cresselia asked. Oshus hesitated. He was going to have to explain all he had been through and discovered. Cresselia noticed his hesitation. "Do not worry. I have heard many things from what slaves of Darkrai done. Many have come to me admitting they even they had fallen to those deeds, and few slaves of his own had come here on their own. There is nothing to be ashamed of." Cresselia said. Oshus gave a big breath and slowly but surely told everything he knew ever since he noticed odd happenings. By the end of it all there was a very awkward silence in the air. Swanna and Cresselia digesting what they just heard and Oshus getting over the fact he just said all of that. "...This is very odd. In the past Darkrai's slaves aimed to cause misery and pain. However, Your friends has taken a different approach. Ingenious it is but highly different from Darkrai is known to do." Cresselia said. "P-perhaps it has something to do with Lars being human..." Oshus said. "Human, you say?" Cresselia said. "Y-yes. You see sometime ago this world was in grave danger. Pokemon have grew to only care about themselves and to hurt others. Due to that the world had grown cold. Due to all the negative feelings something called the Bittercold was created. No Pokemon could get to it so the Voice of Life had called out to the human world for help. Many had answered and one of them was my friend Lars. He came here to save the world and he did." Oshus said explaining why a his friend was truly a human. Cresselia nodded understanding. "Yes. I will help your friend. It's the least I could do since he saved our world." Cresselia said. "Really?" Oshus said happily. "Thank you! Thank you! Oh thank you!" Oshus said. He could hug the Pokemon if he knew if he could or not. "Bring your friend here to the peak at night. Then I can help him." Cresselia said. Oshus nodded. "Thank you Miss Cresselia. This means a great deal to us." Swanna said. "It's nothing really. Farewell for now." Cresselia said. Oshus and Swanna left for Post Town. It took a full day to get home but they made it. Swanna went back to the inn, and Oshus went to Paradise. He walked into his home and saw Lars was asleep. He stood there for a moment while thinking all what he learned and realized. He crawled into bed while keeping an eye on the other until drowsiness took over and he fell asleep. Morning came and he woke up. "Morning Oshus!" Lars said. "Morning Lars." Oshus said yawning. They walked outside. How we he going to get Lars to Dusk Mountain to Lunar Peak without the Tepig getting suspicious? For all they knew he could get into contact with Darkrai and if the guy knew of Cresselia location and knew Lars was going there he would tell the fire type to run for it. Then Oshus would not only have to find his friend but defeat him in battle and drag him all the way to Lunar Peak. "Oh man how am I going to do this?" Oshus thought. He had to act normal. Just like how Lars feared he notice one thing wrong and things can come crashing down. He bit his lip. Then something hit him. "Lars you look for a request we can do. I'm heading into town to stock up on supplies." Oshus said. "Okay." Lars said walking over to the Request board. Oshus dashed into Post Town and went straight into the inn. "Swanna!" Oshus called. "Hm?" Swanna asked. "I need you to act like you need an escort." Oshus said. "An escort?" Swanna asked curious. "The only way I am going to get Lars to go to Dusk Mountain to get to Lunar Peak is if someone asked us to. If you acted like you wanted the two of us to escort you to Lunar Peak..." Oshus said. "Then no suspicions will arise. Okay." Swanna said. They walked back to Paradise. "Hey Lars! Swanna wanted help!" Oshus called out to his Tepig friend. Lars walked over looking a bit confused. "I wanted to ask a favor. I want you two to escort me to Lunar Peak." Swanna said. "Lunar Peak?" Lars said. "Yes. I hear at night its a beautiful scene. So will you two please escort me?" Swanna said. "Well sure." Lars said. "I got the supplies ready to go." Oshus said. The trio headed out through the request gate so they could get their quicker. "If we move fast enough we may get to the peak before nightfall." Oshus said. "Okay Let's go!" Lars said. "That was the most normal he sounded in days." Oshus thought. They trekked up the mountain once again. Oshus played like he had no idea which way to go and they were getting where they were going by luck and so did Swanna. If either of them showed like they had any familiarity with the place Lars will grow suspicious. Soon they made it to the peak, and just their luck it was night. "Phew we made it." Oshus said tired. Traveling through the mountain for a third time was exhausting. There they once again came upon the sight of the blooming glowing flowers surrounding the stone structure. "Amazing!" Lars said. "Yes. Just as the rumors say this place have a magnificent view!" Swanna said. Lars noticed the stone structure and walked towards it. Standing on it he looked over it. "This looks ancient." Lars said observing. "It is centuries old. Far older than even this mountain." A voice said and Oshus recognized the voice. It was Cresselia. They looked up and saw her floating right above the stone structure. "Greetings...Lars.." Cresselia said not taking her eyes off of the fire type. "How do you know my name?" Lars said. Cresselia glanced at Oshus no doubt asking if he wanted the enslaved friend to know about his actions to get her aid. He gave a nod. "Your friends told me." Cresselia said. "What?" Lars said. He looked back at them. "I thought you didn't come here before. Earlier we nearly got lost." Lars said looking upset. "...It true we have been here before. The escort thing was a lie." Oshus said. "We needed to bring you help here so you can get help." Swanna said. Lars turned to them. "Help? Help for what?" Lars said. Oshus noticed he had slightly taken a battle stance. "He's not considering fighting us, is he?" Oshus thought. "We know about Darkrai, Lars. We brought you to get help." Oshus said. "What?!" Lars said. "They know he en-slaved you. They want you to be free." Cresselia said. It was nothing but silence in the area. Then Lars began laughing, but it wasn't a normal laugh. It sounded evil, and insane. "So...you figured me out, huh? I'm not sure how nor am I sure when but you did. Heh, your craftier than I thought." Lars said. Oshus noticed the look in his friend's eyes. Something in them seemed cold, and at the moment very un-friendly. "But if you think you are going to easily take me from my master's will...heh heh heh...think again." The Tepig charged and at speeds no one would have been prepared for. He slammed into Swanna with the move Head Smash. Swanna was sent back harshly not ready for the attack and caught off guard. The move was powerful against her since it was a rock type move and she was part flying type. Lars didn't even seemed fazed by the recoil of the move and instantly shot a Flamethrower his way. It was powerful and he couldn't dodged it. It hit his side and he felt a burn form. "Ouch!" Oshus said. "Heh heh heh! Don't think just because you are a water type and I am fire that I can't seriously damage you." Lars said. "And don't you think one powerful hit will take me down!" Swanna said. They looked up to see the damaged bird airborne. "Water Pulse!" Swanna said as she shot an orb of water at him. Lars smirked and Oshus watched as it hit him and exploded making smoke. However when the smoke died out Lars was nowhere to be found. Oshus looked up. "Swanna look out!" Oshus warned. Swanna looked up to see the Tepig. "Rollout!" Lars rolled up and slammed into Swanna back and dragged her down to the ground. He quickly rolled off, he turned and rolled right into her again knocking her back. Before she could collect herself and ran into her again, and once more to keep her down. "Hmph easy." Lars said looking back at her. He turned his attention to Oshus. "Flamethrower!" Lars said. "Hydro Pump!" Oshus shot back a move. The moves collided and steam filled the area. Oshus couldn't see a thing. "Where did he go?" Oshus said looking around. "Looking for me?" Lars said behind him. Oshus didn't even have time to gasp before the move Flame Charge hit him right in the back. He was sent forward and crashed into the ground face first. He struggled to get up. "After all the time you've spent exploring one would think you were stronger than this. You've beaten Kyurem, but you can't take down me? Pathetic." Lars said. Oshus knew then this Tepig wasn't his friend. Lars would never attack them and he would never call his closet friend pathetic. He never called a villain that. "I don't know who you are but you aren't Lars...and I don't know what you did with him...but..we will get him back.." Oshus said struggling as he stood up. "Oh really? Because by how you look you can barely save yourself." the dark Tepig said. "Oshus get down!" A voice said. Oshus ducked down just as a the move Hyper Beam came down. Oshus was blinded for a moment. When he could see again Cresselia was standing in front of him as protection and the dark Pokemon was glaring her down. "Decided to join a fight that's not your's?" The evil fire type said. "I don't know what evil concoction you came from, and how Darkrai did it but I do know that you will not live past this night." Cresselia said. "Bring it." The battle began. "Psycho Cut!" Cresselia said as arches of psychic energy headed for the dark Tepig he dodged. "Flame Charge!" The evil Pokemon charged. Cresselia slid to the side so the move only grazed her. "Hyper Beam!" The fire type was too close to dodge and he got hit. He was sent back flying but he composed himself quickly. "Rollout!" the violent fire type rolled towards her fast but she dodged. While still rolling he turned and ran right into Cresselia. She composed herself quickly. "Moonlight!" Cresselia said. "Hmph! Like I would let you recover!" The evil Tepig smirked. "Flamethrower!" The Flamethrower wasn't aimed at his opponent but at the flowers and grass at the peak. The plant life went ablaze instantly and smoke and fire filled the area quickly. The smoke blocked the moonlight making Cresselia Moonlight move useless. "No! The flowers!" Cresselia said looking at the lost beautiful floral life. "You monster!" Cresselia said turning to her smirking opponent. "Compliments will got you nowhere." The fire type cackled. "Cresselia! I'll take out the flames! Worry about stopping him and freeing Lars!" Oshus said. She gave a nod. "Hyper Beam!" Cresselia shot at her opponent. "Aqua Jet!" Oshus shot through the flames and calmed the blazes. A few bunches of flowers were saved , and some were damaged, but most of them were done for. "Augh!" Cresselia landed right in front of him. He looked forward and saw an evilly grinning Tepig staring right at them. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I told you fools you won't take me away from my master!" The Tepig cackled. "And once I tell him about this I'm sure he will be glad to finish all of you off, especially you Cresselia." The two Pokemon at the moment needed a miracle. The insane Pokemon was not going down. Sure he was hurt but not down. He stepped forward. "Enough!" Oshus said standing in front of Cresselia arms out-stretched. "What? You still want to fight?" The evil Tepig said. "No...I can't fight you..or beat you." Oshus said. "Hmph. Now you realize it." The cruel fire type said. "I know I can't...but Lars can..." Oshus said. "Excuse me?" The evil Pokemon said sounding almost pissed. "Lars I know your in there somewhere! I know you can't be beat,and I know you far stronger than this guy! I know you can do it just fight back!" Oshus said. "Oh great...a final outcry for a friend's help..how classic.." The evil fire pig said. "Please Lars help us. Not just me, but Swanna, our team, and everyone else! Help us all one more time and save us again! I know you can do it! Don't give up!" Oshus said. "Are you done yet?" The evil Pokemon said bored. Oshus grew quiet. "Don't you get what you are dealing with here? Something like that isn't going to turn the tables." The mocking fire type said. "I know it may not...but it never hurts to try..." Oshus said. He could feel himself giving up. The enemy was too strong. No one was coming to help them since no one else knew about the plan bring him to the Lunar Peak today, and they couldn't band together. Cresselia was down, and Swanna was taken down a long time ago. "Seems like you accepted defeat. Now be still. It will be painful but it will be quick." The evil fire type said. Suddenly, the other stopped and he shook. "What the...?!" The evil Pokemon said. His pupils shrunk and he gave a struggled cry of pain before he fell down still. "Oshus..." Cresselia said. "Ah Cresselia!" Oshus said. "Wh-what's happening to him?" Cresselia said looking at the trembling Tepig on the ground. The Tepig shook and twitched and whimpers were heard. Then he stood up and struggled to stand. "O-Oshus.." He spoke. Oshus turned to look into the eyes of the other and noticed they had changed again. He saw friendship, care, boldness but a tiny hint of fear. "L-lars?" Oshus said. "Oshus..we don't have much time...before he regains control...so listen carefully." Lars said. Oshus nodded. "Get my darker half onto the stone structure. Cresselia use your powers to shine the light of the moon down upon him. The light will destroy him once and for all. He was created from darkness so light can hurt and kill him." Lars said. "But how we are too weak.." Oshus said. "Look up. The smoke has gone and the moon's rays shine again..." Lars said. They did and true enough the moon could be seen clearly. "Cresselia...use your Moonlight move to give Swanna, Oshus and yourself the last bit of power you need to pull off a combined move to take my darker side down...I can oly weaken him slightly for I don't have...m-much control..augh!" Lars stumbled. "Hurry! He's starting...to break free..." Lars said. "All right..." Cresselia said. She got up. "Moonlight!" she called out. Oshus felt himself feel better. "Ugh..." Swanna said getting up. "Now hurry..." Lars said. They got into position. "What are we doing exactly?" Swanna said. "Throw all your attacks at him in one blow!" Oshus said. "Waaaugh!" Lars cried, and he stood still. Then he opened his eyes and made an pissed off face. The evil Pokemon was back. "Now!" Oshus said. "Hyper Beam!" Cresselia said. "Hydro Pump!" Oshus said. "Areoblast!" Swanna called out. All three moves clashed and smacked right into their opponent. "Raarghh!" The evil Pokemon cried out as he was slammed into him and he was knocked onto the stone structure. "Now Cresselia!" Oshus said. Cresselia's body glowed and so did the moon, and instantly a beam shot down from it right onto the stone structure. A pained scream could be heard though out the mountain and the area. Oshus and Swanna covered their ears for the scream made was horrid and did not sound normal. Then the beam died out and so did the scream. The Tepig laid their motionless. They were not sure if it worked or not. They walked up to him. No movement still. "Did it work or did we..." Oshus didn't want to think of the other option. Then the body gave a twitch, and then another. Soon the body moved and a soft groan was made. "L-Lars...?" Oshus whispered. The Tepig slowly stood up. Then it looked at him and Oshus gave a sigh. Those eyes held care, friendship, gratefulness and overall happiness. "Lars..glad to have you back." Oshus said. Lars gave a weak but heart filled smiled. "I'm so happy to be back, and free." Lars said. Cresselia gave a sigh that it worked and she hadn't harmed the other. "I'm so glad to have helped." Cresselia said. Lars turned to her. "Thank you. If it wasn't for your help I would still be trapped in my own body." Lars said. He turned to Swanna. "Thank you too, Swanna. I'm grateful you helped out so much." Lars said. He looked at all of them and made a sad face. "And I'm sorry if you all are hurt because of this." Lars said. "It's okay. It's worth getting you back." Oshus said. They trio thanked Cresselia one more time and bid farewell. They returned to Post Town and instantly explained of Lars' odd behavior for the fact it wasn't exactly Lars. Of course the Tepig apologized time and time again. Everyone forgave him easily, and Rampardos, and Cinccino was somewhat grateful for the darker Tepig was the one who brought them together. It was going to take time but everyone will eventually heal from the wounds the darker Tepig created, and hopefully all of this will be nothing but a memory...


End file.
